Y todo el tiempo…
by Ireth I. Nainieum
Summary: ¿Cuántas veces miramos desde afuera, a esa persona?. Sin poder decirle, cuanto la queremos… // UA //
1. Siente mi alma

Bleach no me pertenece. Propiedad de Kubo Tite, historia original escrita por mí.

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO**

**NOTA**: palabras en itálica, pensamientos de los personajes**.**

_**Introspección:**__ Enamorarse es fácil. Más aún, si tienes un paño a quien llorarle cada vez que te parten el corazón. Pero, estar a su lado tanto tiempo sin saber lo que esa persona siente por ti… Puede ser lo único que necesites ver en realidad… Antes de perder lo verdaderamente valioso…__ Y decidirte por actuar..._

**Sumary:** ¿Cuántas veces miramos desde afuera, a esa persona?. Sin poder decirle, cuanto la queremos…

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Y ****todo**** el ****tiempo****…**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capitulo I**

"**Siente mi alma"**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_Ni el sol, ni la muerte pueden mirarse fijamente"_

-François de la Rochefoucauld-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

Y nuevamente…

Lloraba en su regazo, como una niña perdida. Suspiro…, eso era lo que Rukia hacía en ese preciso momento, en el cual él la contemplaba. Llevaba un sencillo vestido índigo, poco más arriba de sus rodillas.

Poco antes de esta situación, él se encontraba en su hogar; era un domingo, casi las veintidós horas. E Ichigo se estaba estudiando para un importante examen sobre el sistema circulatorio periférico. Cuando, los toques insistentes y casi desesperantes interrumpieron la tranquilidad de su estudio, en su apartamento en Tokio. Fastidiado ante la insistencia, avanzo hacia la puerta; mientras respingaba constantemente por la amarga interrupción. Y, al abrir la puerta, fue clara su sorpresa.

Su mejor amiga se le arrojo a sus brazos, y lloraba tristemente en ellos; mientras se acurrucaba en él. Retrocedió un poco, con ella aún sobre él y cerró la puerta. Poco después se recargo contra la primera pared que toco su espalda, y mimo afanosamente su cabellera.

Y lo supo…

Seguramente, acababa de terminar su noviazgo de ocho meses con Hisagi. La miro melancólicamente. Rukia, solía ir siempre con él, cada vez que terminaba alguna de sus relaciones amorosas; ya que él era el único que la comprendía. Eso le dijo alguna vez. Suspiro cansado. Había sido su paño de lágrimas, desde ambos tenían trece años…, y ahora casi una década después aún ella mantenía esa costumbre. De ir a sus brazos en busca de consuelo.

―Tranquila –exhalo- ¿qué paso esta vez, Rukia?

―Él…, -alzo su rostro- él…

Sus labios le temblaban, estaba completamente roja; sin contar con las el camino de lágrimas en sus mejillas. En pocas palabras, su aspecto actual era un completo desastre en comparación con otros días.

―Vamos

La tomo de la mano y camino con ella al sofá de su hogar. Cuando, Ichigo se mudo a Tokio al inicio de su carrera universitaria Rukia, le bromeo diciéndole que ahora ya podría traer a chicas sin tener que preocuparse por su padre. Cosa que lo hizo carraspear, donde él le reclamo que no requería del permiso de su progenitor para hacer eso. Simplemente, que aún, no encontraba a la mujer ideal.

Se conocían desde niños. Habían asistido al mismo jardín de niños, inclusive coincidieron en la primaria, secundaria y preparatoria, e inesperadamente ambos fueron aceptados en la misma universidad. Solo que en diferentes sectores de la misma. Ichigo se inclino hacia la medicina, mientras que Rukia opto por una carrera en educación; en la importantísima Universidad de Tōdai. (1)

_Somos los mejores amigos…_

La sentó y él fue hacia el baño, por algo de papel para limpiarle el rostro, que se la había manchado con el exceso de maquillaje que uso esa noche. Instantes, después regreso con una caja de pañuelos, y en vez de entregarle alguno; el mismo se sentó sobre la mesa de estar y le trato su cara con sumo cuidado. Mientras tanto, Rukia se dejo consentir por él. Al final, ella cerró sus ojos, mientras Ichigo paseaba el pañuelo, eliminado los excesos.

―Gracias, Ichigo

Susurro, cuando supo que había terminado y lo miro. Poco después, le sonrió con franco cariño y finalmente dejo caer su frente recargándola contra su pecho.

―No, se que haría sin ti –cerró sus ojos- sin, mi mejor amigo

_Mejor amigo…_

―Ya lo sabes –acaricio su espalda- que yo siempre voy a estar aquí, para ti…, hasta el día que ya no me necesites

―Tonto –susurro- tu siempre vas a ser importante en mi vida

Ichigo, le sonrió dudoso.

Ambos se miraron varios minutos en total silencio, hasta que finalmente Rukia rompió e contacto visual y se dejo caer contra el respaldo del sofá; a la par que se estiraba lánguidamente.

―¡Shūhei, es un completo idiota! –respingó herida- debí haberlo comprendido antes –suspiro- pero…, no me di cuenta

Miro el techo, y de nueva cuenta la sensación de llorar se acrecentó en su interior. Ichigo dejo la caja de pañuelos y se sentó junto a ella.

―¿Por qué?

Entonces, Rukia recargo su cabeza en el hombro del varón y una vez más cerró sus ojos.

―Me dijo, que lo nuestro iba demasiado rápido –memoro- y que necesitaba tiempo –se enfado una vez más- que no estaba listo para un compromiso tan serio –giro su rostro y lo miro - ¿puedes creerlo?

Silencio.

_Somos los mejores amigos…_

―Te creo

Rukia lo abrazo.

―¿Me puedo quedar hoy aquí? –rogo- ¿Ichigo?, no tengo ganas de ir a mi casa

Él también la mimo.

―Claro, no tienes porque pedir permiso

Ella colocó su oído a la altura del corazón de su amigo y con ese sonido constante, ella se durmió. Al cabo de algunos minutos más, Ichigo comprobó que ya no se despertaría más; le encantaba el verla dormir, transmitía una enorme tranquilidad con ese gesto tan simple. Con sumo cuidado, se levanto procurando no despertarla y camino con ella a su habitación. Y ahí, suavemente del lado izquierdo de la cama matrimonial que tenía, bajo las sábanas blancas. Por otra parte, Ichigo ocupo una vez más su silla en el escritorio y desde ahí la miro.

_Somos los mejores amigos…_

―Tengo que terminar con la lección

Se dijo, y volvió a concentrarse en sus estudios. Había apagado la luz de la habitación, y en su defecto, encendió la lámpara del escritorio. La mantenía enfocada en su libro. Aprendiendo cada uno de los términos de su texto, se estiro al cabo de un tiempo más. Estudiar medicina, era francamente algo muy complejo, más había sido su ilusión desde niño. El movimiento en su cama lo distrajo de su antiguo pensamiento, y sonrió levemente al contemplarla.

Se levanto, camino hacia el baño para colocarse su ropa de dormir; un simple short y camiseta. Apago la lámpara y avanzo a la cama, donde ella dormía. Poco después ocupo el espacio derecho de la misma, junto a Rukia.

―Shūhei…

Musito y esto lo hirió profundamente.

La cama, era lo bastante grande; así, que cada quien tendría su propio espacio. Se acerco lentamente y deposito un delicado beso en el hombro izquierdo de Rukia. Al final quedaron espalda con espalda. Ella, mirando una pared vacía y él, la luna en el cielo inalcanzable.

―Siempre, es un error el enamorarse de su mejor amigo –susurro- ¿cierto, Rukia?

_Somos los mejores amigos…_

_

* * *

_Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Capitulo II

"Riendo lejos"

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ Es una historia no tan larga, en cuanto al largo de los capítulos.

+ Un reto personal, de escribir algo menos "cruel" y con un final feliz. Para quienes lo han pedido.

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) Tōdai, es clasificada generalmente como la universidad más prestigiosa de Japón.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *


	2. Riendo lejos

Bleach no me pertenece. Propiedad de Kubo Tite, historia original escrita por mí.

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO**

**NOTA**: palabras en itálica, pensamientos de los personajes**.**

_**Introspección:**__ Enamorarse es fácil. Más aún, si tienes un paño a quien llorarle cada vez que te parten el corazón. Pero, estar a su lado tanto tiempo sin saber lo que esa persona siente por ti… Puede ser lo único que necesites ver en realidad… Antes de perder lo verdaderamente valioso… Y decidirte por actuar..._

**Sumary:** ¿Cuántas veces miramos desde afuera, a esa persona?. Sin poder decirle, cuanto la queremos…

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Y todo el tiempo…**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capitulo II**

"**Riendo lejos"**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_Si amas a alguien, díselo…_

_O tu corazón se hallará oprimido en la más profunda angustia y soledad"_

-Anónimo-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

—Muy bien –acomodo los documentos- con esta firma, damos por terminado el papeleo, que nos pide La Facultad de Medicina de Montpellier (1) –le sonrió- por lo que he hablado con el Consejo de la Facultad y la Junta de Facultad, tienen mucho interés en que te unas académicamente –lo miro- solo hay un detalle, con el departamento de comisiones permanentes (2) –pensó- ¿me estás prestando atención?

Entrelazo sus dedos la mujer y lo miro detenidamente.

—Francia –suspiro- esta al otro lado del mundo, Ichigo san –silencio- ¿estás seguro de esto?

—Claro –esbozo una sonrisa falsa- siempre he tenido ganas de viajar a Europa, y saber si es cierto todo lo que vemos en los documentales

—Eres, el mejor estudiante de tu generación –se levanto- yo, y varios de tus catedráticos te hemos recomendado de manera excelente con la Universidad Francesa –se sentó en la esquina de su escritorio- por lo que no me cabe duda de que prácticamente ya eres parte de ella

—Gracias

Ichigo dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, y contemplaba como el viento balanceaba suavemente las ramas de los árboles de nueces.

—Vendrá un examinador de Montpellier

Capto su atención.

—Me ha dicho que necesita conocer tus razones, para pedir un cambio a tan solo año y medio de que finalices en Tōdai –avanzó hacia el archivero- eso hablamos por teléfono

—¡¿Pero?! –la miro contrariado-¡ya lo externe en mi carta, a la Universidad –se levantó exaltado- Doctora Unohana!

Observo a la directora de la facultad de medicina de Tōdai extraer del archivero una serie de documentos extras; de mirarlo brevemente y de regresar una vez más a su asiento en su amplia oficina. De forma silenciosa y con ayuda de la mímica corporal le pidió que ocupase su asiento, para de esta forma continuar con la conversación.

—En nuestro siguiente periodo de exámenes corresponden los finales –reviso el documento- y como se esperaba de este, has obtenido las mejores notas de tu generación –le sonrió complacida- Montpellier ya esta al tanto de ello –lo miro- pero…

—¿Pero?

Repitió con poca paciencia. Primero le decía que prácticamente ya estaba dentro, y ahora existía la posibilidad de que todo su plan se viniese abajo.

—Pero… -continuo- tu carta le pareció muy inconcisa a la psicóloga de Asuntos Académicos y de Relaciones Internacionales –se la entrego- ella, cree que hay algo que no has comentado –silencio- y que tus razones, no son completamente ciertas

Ichigo atrajo hacia él la copia del texto, y con hastió volvió a releerla. Le había pedido ayuda a Ryo, para su escritura al estar ella estudiando Filosofía y Letras; no pensó en nadie mejor para eso.

En dicho texto, externaba su interés por unirse a la más antigua Universidad Médica del mundo internacionalmente; ya que su historia se podía seguir claramente hasta el siglo trece. Expreso su deseo por desarrollarse en un ambiente completamente diferente al nipón, y sobre todo; el poder acceder a la información de una de las más prominentes y renombradas bibliotecas académicas. La cual Montpellier, es completamente recelosa de mostar a los ajenos a la institución.

—Tu carta –le hablo seriamente- es una completa alabanza a las grandes dotes y características del plantel educativo –exhalo- no obstante, no dice nada sobre quien es Kurosaki Ichigo

Silencio.

—No la comprendo, doctora

Le regreso la copia a la mujer y la miro fijamente.

—A Montpellier le interesa tu ingreso –se sincero- para ellos serías de los pocos que acepta, estando a casi punto de finalizar con su enseñanza –le informo- y a la psicóloga le preocupa el saber si estás realmente preparado para un cambió tan radical

—¿Podría explicarse mejor?

Unohana le sonrió de forma peculiar y ambigua.

—¿Hace cuanto que nos conocemos?

Ichigo parpadeo perplejo ante tal pregunta, lo había tomado completamente desprevenido.

—Unos, nueve años –memoro- si mal no recuerdo –bajo la mirada- fue en el funeral de Hisana san

A su mente, le volvió la remembranza de la primera vez que vio a su mejor amiga tan frágil e indefensa. Por la pérdida de su amada madre, y desde entonces él se había prometido que ella, jamás lloraría a causa suya. En ese momento ambos tenían trece años. Fue la primera vez que ella lloró por haber terminado su primera verdadera relación amorosa, con un joven llamado Abarai Renji. Quien ahora, era pareja de una gran amiga de Rukia, Inoue Orihime.

—Es cierto –le afirmo la mujer- eras un preadolescente en ese momento –sobo su sien- soy amiga de tu padre desde antes de que nacieras –lo miro- y, aunque nos conocimos en esa lamentable situación –silencio- ¿crees que no reconocería algo escrito por ti?

—¿Doctora?

—Esta hoja es muy bonita, y esta maravillosamente bien escrita –la señalo con el índice- tanto que cualquier psicólogo, sabría que no ha sido escrita por un estudiante en esta rama -le sonrió- a menos que tenga dotes de poeta y al parecer eso creen ellos de ti, ahora

Ichigo suspiro pesadamente y desordeno su ya revoltosa cabellera con amargura.

—¿Entonces, esa psicóloga viene para decirme de frente que estoy fuera, por haber mentido en mi solicitud? –se levanto y emprendió la marcha- que bien

—¿No me prestaste atención?

Ichigo se giro y la miro.

—Honestamente, yo no leí tu carta –se apeno- así, que como me la entregaste la envié a Montpellier; junto con las de recomendación y tus notas –se le acerco- la psicóloga fue quien me dijo que ese texto no era tuyo y al leerlo le comprendí enseguida –negó con su cabeza- el Consejo de la Facultad y la Junta de Facultad cuentan los días para que le unas –sujeto sus hombros- la encargada del departamento de Relaciones Internacionales, quiere escuchar de tu boca la razón de tu cambio tan repentino y tan a destiempo

—Vera… -rasco su mejilla- yo…

Unohana exhalo una vez más.

—No me lo digas a mí –acarició su cabellera con ternura- díselo a ella

Lo soltó y camino hacia la puerta de su oficina.

—¿A, ella?

Lo miro intrigado, por otra parte la doctora le sonrió con tristeza comprendiendo que a quien debería de decírselo nunca lo haría.

—Neliel Tu Odderwank, es su nombre –lo miro de reojo- llegará a finales de la semana, para hablar contigo

Abrió ella su puerta.

—Bien, es hora de comer Ichigo san

—Gracias por todo, doctora

Le hizo una reverencia y camino con ella hasta el área de estacionamiento en la facultad de medicina de su universidad. Era cierto, que su verdadera motivación para el cambio tan repentino que pedía no era precisamente por los grandes méritos de Montpellier; era una cuestión personal y delicada. Era lo único que podía hacer, para asegurarse de cumplir su promesa hacia Rukia.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiro pesadamente. Y, ahí estaba el motivo de su desconcierto. Su mejor amiga conversando animadamente con las estudiantes a enfermería Inoue Orihime y Kurotsuchi Nemu. Quizás, Rukia al sentirse observada giro su vista y le sonrió ampliamente; mientras le hacia señas de que se acercase a ellas.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Unohana se encontraba bebiendo algo de vino blanco, cuando Byakuya ingreso en el restaurante italiano. Se le acerco, la saludo y ocupo el asiento vacío. Instantes después un mesero le sugirió mímicamente alcohol y le sirvió en su copa.

—Hay un trafico terrible –se excuso el varón- ¿recibiste mi mensaje?

Ella deposito suavemente la copa.

—Si –miraba de soslayo la entrada- hace poco más de media hora, Byakuya

Les entregaron los menús, y le indicaron al mesero que esperar. Ambos hicieron sus pedidos y la incomodidad arribó de inmediato en los próximos comensales. Más el silencio continuo, hasta que llego al comida y se mantuvo el resto de la ingesta. Y por varios minutos más tras concluir esta.

—Retsu, yo…

—Estoy a un paso –lo interrumpió- de perder a mi mejor estudiante de la facultad

—¿A, Kurosaki?

La mujer le afirmo silenciosamente.

—A pedido su traspaso a Montpellier

Byakuya abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, no dando crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—¿Francia? –parpadeó perplejo- ¿Kurosaki Ichigo, quiere concluir sus estudios al otro lado del mundo? –se intrigó- absurdo

Retsu, bebió un poco más de su copa y le sonrió al hombre frente a ella con franca amargura.

—Sabes bien, que ha estado enamorado de tu hija desde hace años –le reafirmo- creo que esto es demasiado para él –suspiro- el mirarla de lejos, sin que nada pueda cambiar en su relación –se lamento- las cosas no deberían de ser así entre ellos –silencio- ocultar sus sentimientos de esta manera –apretó su copa- como si fuese algo malo…

—¡Absurdo! –repitió- Kurosaki –enfatizo- no merece a Rukia, si no es capaz de enfrentarse a su temor de ser rechazado por ella –entrelazo sus dedos bajo su barbilla- simplemente no la merece

Unohana negó con la cabeza.

—A veces, un hombre es incapaz –lo miro decidida- de enfrentarse a sus temores… -se levanto- porque no sabe como hacerlo –paso a su lado y se detuvo- ¿no es verdad, Byakuya?

Retsu, abandono el restaurante. Le ayudaría a Ichigo a no cometer el mismo error que ella, amar a un individuo a quien ellos jamás pasarían de ser tan solo una sombra, de un recuerdo que jamás olvidarían.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Pasaban de las tres de la tarde, llegó bastante apresurada al consorcio de su padre; muy cerca del centro de Tokio. Su progenitor era un influyente y destacado abogado; quien pese a su relativa juventud de cuarenta y dos años, había logrado abrirse un importante camino en los despachos de abogacía. Quien con su firma Senbonzakura, había ganado admiración y respeto en todo Japón. E inclusive internacionalmente. Entro Rukia en el edificio calmadamente y se aproximo a los elevadores; la firma era poseedora del sexto piso.

Al entrar no le fue sorpresa alguna el movimiento constante en los empleados, camino sigilosamente hacia la recepción y ahí les sonrió amablemente las mujeres encargadas de la administración y asistentes personales de un par de abogados.

—Buenas tardes, Ise san –le sonrió- y Matsumoto san –miro al a mujer ocupada con el conmutador- ¿Ise san?

La mujer de anteojos colgó y la miro.

—Rukia chan –se alegro- siempre es un gusto que nos visites por aquí –se quito brevemente sus gafas- ¿has venido a ver a tu padre?

—Si

Le expreso mientras jugaba con una de las hojas de la vara de bambú de Nanao, quien casi de inmediato le dio un leve manotazo para que dejase lo que hacía rápidamente.

—¡Rukia! –la regaño- ¡ya te he dicho que no juegues así con mi vara! –la miro seriamente- la grasa de las manos las seca –le recordó- ¿le habías dicho a tu padre que vendrías?

—No

—Comprendo -suspiro- dijo que tenía que atender algo de suma importancia –revisaba algunos documentos- y ha salido hace casi una hora –la miro- debiste de haberle dicho antes, para que te reservara la tarde

Rukia se lamento y recargo su frente en el escritorio del lobby.

Poco después, se aproximaron dos de los mejores abogados de la firma. Jūshirō Ukitake litigante en Derecho Empresarial y Shunsui Kyōraku especializado en Derecho Comercial. El segundo hombre cargaba un enorme ramo de rosas rojas. Rukia rió divertida al saber para quien era dicho presente. Desde hacía tiempo que el sexto piso se apostaba de cuando aceptaría Ise Nanao alguno de los obsequios del legista; y asombrosamente, ya iba en su cuarto año de intentos infructuosos.

—¿Nanao chan? –se las coloco frente a su rostro- ¿no son bellas?

La mujer las alejo y se concentro en el imparable conmutador. Matsumoto Rangiku, dejo de atender su propio aparato.

—Nanao –la llamo la mujer- hazle caso

—Déjame en paz, Rangiku –le susurro y contesto una llamada- firma Senbonzakura, habla Ise Nanao. ¿Qué se le ofrece?...

Shunsui suspiro derrotado, dejo las flores, se despidió torpemente del resto y se encamino a pasar el resto de su día laboral a su oficina. Se había prometido así mismo a conquistar a esa mujer. Rukia y los demás continuaban sonriendo ante lo suscitado. Muchos aseguraban que eran el uno para el otro.

Con un gesto en sus manos, Rukia se despidió de las mujeres.

—¿Buscabas a Byakuya?

—Si –suspiro- pero, Ise san me ha dicho que no esta –se lamento- así que mejor me voy a casa

—¿Iban a comer juntos?

—Quería –se apeno- pero no le comente nada al respecto –exhalo- de haberle dicho, ahora estaríamos en el restaurante –acomodo su bolso- bueno –le sonrió- que pase una buena tarde, Ukitake sama

Antes de poderse alejar, fue detenida suavemente al ser tomada de su antebrazo. Ella lo miro con extrañeza.

—Comamos juntos –le sugirió- es triste comer solo, y Shunsui no probara bocado alguno el resto del día –la soltó- ¿o tienes otros planes, Rukia chan?

Rukia lo miraba sumamente intrigada, por la invitación recibida y al final decidió aceptarla.

—Bueno –expreso dudosa- ¿alguna sugerencia, Ukitake sama?

Caminaron juntos hacia el elevador e ingresaron. Y por lo visto, él hombre meditaba concienzudamente del mejor sitio para llevarla.

—Hay un exquisito restaurante de comida china –le sonrió amablemente- Suzumebachi –apretó el botón de planta baja- de una amiga mía, llamada Soi Fong

—Veo

—Pediremos algo con pepinos

Rukia volteó hacia el con sorpresa.

—Byakuya me dijo, que te gustan mucho los pepinos

Llegaron al restaurante, en el Mercedes negro de Ukitake. Rukia había llegado a las oficinas gracias al diminuto automóvil de Orihime; quien se había ofrecido a llevarla voluntariamente con su padre. Tenía la intención de pasar la tarde junto a él y conversar más a fondo sobre lo sucedido en su última relación. Por lo que cuando se encontró a su mejor amigo, le pidió que tomase su Porsche, para así no tener que preocuparse por el vehiculo.

Por eso, cuando no se encontró con su progenitor se lamento por no llevar su transporte. En ese momento, pensó que debería de tomar un taxi para volver a su hogar. Más daba gracias a Ukitake, por su ofrecimiento.

El local era espectacular. Formado por una estructura de dos pisos, descarados en negro y rojo; con grandes cortinas y biombos en ambos colores. Generaban una simetría exquisita en el recinto. Poco después de dos horas, comenzó la sobremesa.

—¿No debes volver a la Universidad?

Bebió el hombre de su té.

—¡Gracias a Dios, no! –lo miro fijamente- luego de pasar por casi dos semanas en el infierno –recordó dolorosamente- la Universidad nos brinda tres días para recuperar nuestras neuronas

El varón rió.

—¡Oh, si! –memoró- siguen a pesar del tiempo con la misma temática

—¿Y usted, Ukitake sama?

—Yo también, ya termine con todos mis deberes

Pasó algún tiempo más y continuaron contando varias anécdotas del periodo universitario de Ukitake y Shunsui, así como los fallidos intentos de conquista. Y sin darse cuenta, por el grato momento que pasaba el resto de la tarde paso. Finalmente las luces en el primer piso se apagaron, y descubrió lo tarde que era.

—¡Cielos! –se alarmo- pasan de las diez

Buscaba a cualquier mesero.

—Tranquila

Ukitake acarició la mano derecha de Rukia, la misma que estaba sobre la mesa y le sonrió tiernamente. Esto hizo que ella, sin darse cuenta plenamente, se sonrojase visiblemente. Por fortuna un mozo se les acerco.

—La cuenta –pidió el hombre y la soltó- llegarás a tiempo a casa

Minutos más tarde el camarero regreso con el monto total y con presteza, Ukitake coloco su tarjeta de crédito y pago. Finalmente ambos abandonaron el restaurante.

Rukia abordo una vez más el automóvil. Su padre apreciaba a Ukitake, así que, si llegaba con él no le acarrearía ningún problema. No obstante, el hombre se detuvo a tan solo una cuadra del hogar de ella; y esto la puso muy nerviosa. Más, de lo que estaba en el restaurante.

—¿Rukia chan? –volteó hacia ella- me es..., difícil el expresarlo –suspiro nerviosamente- me gustas mucho

Silencio.

De haber sido cualquier persona, se habría bajado inmediatamente del vehículo; azorada por el comentario. Sin embargo, se quedo impávida ante lo escuchado y no sabiendo en lo absoluto como responder ante su comentario. Tenía tan solo una semana que acababa de terminar su relación más larga, como para…

Percibió el roce delicado de los labios de Ukitake en su mejilla y esto la saco de sus pensamientos. Al final percibió los belfos (3) del varón sobre los suyos. Y, en vez de alejarlo por invadir su espacio personal, lo alentó a continuar llena de entusiasmo por la caricia recibida. Lenta y suavemente se dejo llevar por los deseos del abogado y de ella misma.

No muy lejos de ahí, un chico que acababa de devolver un automóvil los miraba. El como se besaban pasivamente y tiernamente, ajenos a cualquier testigo.

—Rukia…

Susurro Ichigo, se dio la vuelta y emprendió la marcha a su departamento por otro camino.

_Somos los mejores amigos._

_

* * *

_Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Capitulo III

"Paloma blanca"

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ Bien, el momento de la interacción entre ellos comienza. Me gusta llevar las cosas con calma y dejar que los hechos se den por sí mismos.

+ La especialidad médica de Unohana será revelado más adelante, de igual forma de lo que murió Hisana.

+ En esta historia, Byakuya es padre de Rukia. No, son hermanos.

+ Las escenas de las comidas, transcurren casi de forma simultánea en diferentes partes de la ciudad.

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) La Facultad de Medicina de Montpellier, está situada en Montpellier, Francia y existe desde el siglo XII, aunque su primer marco institucional lo obtuvo en el año 1220. Es la más antigua en actividad del mundo.

+ (2) Puestos y cargos basados en un organigrama de una facultad Universitaria en Medicina.

+ (3) Belfos, sinónimo de labios.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *


	3. Paloma blanca

Bleach no me pertenece. Propiedad de Kubo Tite, historia original escrita por mí.

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO**

**IMPORTANTE**: en este capitulo se aplicará algo que se conoce como "barrera de idioma". No todos son multilingües, palabras en itálica corresponde al texto hablado en otro idioma (Francés).

_**Introspección:**__ Enamorarse es fácil. Más aún, si tienes un paño a quien llorarle cada vez que te parten el corazón. Pero, estar a su lado tanto tiempo sin saber lo que esa persona siente por ti… Puede ser lo único que necesites ver en realidad… Antes de perder lo verdaderamente valioso… Y decidirte por actuar..._

**Sumary:** ¿Cuántas veces miramos desde afuera, a esa persona?. Sin poder decirle, cuanto la queremos…

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Y todo el tiempo…**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capitulo III**

"**Paloma blanca"**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_Si deseas que tus sueños se hagan realidad ¡despierta!"_

-Ambrose Bierce-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

Hacia una semana de ese apasionante beso, en el Mercedes negro. Y desde entonces, se habían estado viendo a escondidas del padre de la chica. Más que nada, esta temía que su progenitor no mirase con buenos ojos esa nueva relación en la que andaba involucrada en ese momento. Los besos y caricias compartidas con él, la elevaban a un nivel completamente distinto. Era un hombre sumamente apasionante, y no lo negaba. Si este le pidiese algo más íntimo; estaba segura de que le respondería afirmativamente. Se revolvió incómoda en su cama, mientras llevaba lentamente su mano derecha hacia sus labios recordando en el proceso la tersura de los belfos masculinos. Se coloco en posición fetal y se mantuvo así un largo tiempo, sobre su lecho.

Esos roces, eran la oposición completa a todo cuanto había experimentado antes, en su joven vida. Era una sensación ambigua, que hacia que cada vez que él la tocase un escalofrío recorriese su cuerpo; y por instantes se sentía en el mismo cielo. Ukitake, era todo un caballero, un hombre completamente distinto a todos los que había tratado en el aspecto sentimental.

Suspiro.

Y se sentó en su cama. Tomo su celular y le marco. Al número que él le había dado, hacia una semana que comenzaron a salir. Uno, dos y al tercer repique el hombre le contesto.

—¿Rukia chan?

Silencio.

—¿Quieres hablar, Rukia chan?

Le comento calmadamente y sin perder la paciencia, ante la falta de respuesta de la mujer. Ukitake, se mantuvo a la espera.

—Yo…

Afonía, y él suspiro.

—¿Qué sucede –él le hablo- Rukia chan?

—Necesito verte

Esta respuesta dejo sorprendido al abogado, dada la franqueza de sus palabras.

—¿Cuándo –él le dijo- quieres que nos veamos?

—¿Puedes hoy –se abrazo- cuando salgas del trabajo?

Ukitake sonrió contra su propio celular.

—Claro, ¿puedes decirme que tanto te preocupa?

Rukia se dejo caer en su cama una vez más.

—Solo quiero verte…

Él se sintió feliz ante su respuesta.

—¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos –indagaba- quieres ver una película, ir al teatro, a cenar, o… –le daba opciones- podemos ir a mi apartamento?

Silencio.

—¡Cenemos!

Contesto apresuradamente Rukia, y roja por completo ante la petición. Antes de marcarle ya estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él. Pero…, luego de esto comprendió que aún no estaba lista. Quizás más adelante, si la relación se daba.

—Pasaré por ti a la universidad, como a eso de las…

—¡NO! –se irguió en su cama- ¡ahí, no! –se impaciento- ¡mejor dime donde nos veremos y llego puntual!

—¿No confías en mí?

Externo dolido ante la forma en que Rukia se había expresado, para rechazar su oferta.

—No, no es eso… -balbuceaba apenada- nadie sabe sobre esto y si mi papá se entera él…

—Te comprendo –hablo pacientemente- nos veremos en Shihōin a las nueve de la noche, ¿te parece?

—Ahí estaré –le dijo ella- hasta entonces

—Nos vemos, entonces Rukia chan

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

La llamada fue terminada. Ukitake, contemplo algunos segundos más su aparto y después lo coloco sobre su escritorio. Mientras observaba como era escudriñado seriamente por el hombre frente a él. Quien al parecer estaba bastante molesto por su conversación, porque respingo constantemente mientras hablaba con Rukia.

—Esa no ha sido una plática de buenos amigos, además ¿por qué ella tendría el número de tu celular? –lo enfrentó y recordó- ¡espera! –golpeo el escritorio- ¿acabas de invitar a Rukia chan a tu apartamento? –se cruzó de brazos- ¡¿estás mal de la cabeza Ukitake?!

—Kyōraku –suspiro al llamarlo- solo iremos a cenar –entrelazo sus dedos bajo su barbilla- y…

—¡No soy estúpido, Ukitake! –lo reprendió- así es como le hablas a tus amantes –sobo su sien- Rukia chan es una niña, para personas como tú y yo

Hubo un claro enfrentamiento visual entre los hombres.

—Pasa de los veinte –le recordó- ya para nada es una niña, Kyōraku

El mencionado rechisto su lengua con fastidio.

—¡Le llevas veinticuatro años! –silencio- más de los que ella tiene de vida –se reacomodo en su asiento- inclusive eres mayor que su propio padre –externo con franqueza- dime si continuas creyendo que mis palabras son meras falacias, Ukitake –afonía- sabes tan bien como yo, que ha tenido un sin número de altibajos en sus relaciones –lo miro seriamente- inclusive la has visto crecer –exhalo- Romeo, eres como un padre a sus ojos

Ukitake se levanto y camino hacia el gran ventanal de su oficina. Ahí se mantuvo un muy largo tiempo, admirando el cielo y el paisaje urbano bajo sus pies.

—Se que tengo cuarenta y seis años, Kyōraku –volteó hacia su amigo y lo encaró- mi juventud se alejo de mí hace ya mucho tiempo –suspiro- me siento solo –susurro- y tengo miedo de envejecer sin nadie a mi lado

Shunsui abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Ambos hombres se conocían desde sus estudios universitarios en al facultad de derecho, y aunque Ukitake se encontraba en su año de egreso; ambos congeniaron desde el inicio. Y desde entonces, habían mantenido una entrañable y sincera amistad.

—Amigo –le hablo abiertamente- esa, no es razón para hacer que Rukia chan se encapriche contigo –se levanto- le arrebatarás algo más que su juventud a futuro. Y, es su oportunidad de conocer el mundo por sí misma –camino hacia él- y te arrepentirás en veinte años más –tomo aire- cuando la obligues a quedarse en casa por tener que cuidarte –toco su hombro- no te gusta ir a bares, antros, conciertos y todo lo demás que hacen los jóvenes de su edad –lo obligo a que lo mirase- cuarenta y seis años es un largo trecho que has recorrido, solo Ukitake

Afonía.

—Tú, tampoco deseas estar solo –se incomodo- ¿cierto, Kyōraku?

Se miraron fijamente.

—No te lo niego –miro la calle- mis intenciones con Nanao chan son serias. Pero, no hay punto de comparación con Rukia chan –lo miro de reojo- sabes tan bien como yo, que es una mujer divorciada con una hija de ocho años. Por otra parte, ella no ha tenido un novio que le dure más de un año –silencio- lo único más cercano a eso es Ichigo kun

—¿Ichigo kun?...

Repitió el hombre de cabellera blanca.

—Tú, lo sabes también como yo –suspiro- y todos en este lugar –le sonrió tristemente- que Ichigo kun esta enamorado de ella –le hablo Shunsui- Ukitake

—Lo se…

—Y, Rukia chan aún no se ha dado cuenta –golpeo su hombro con ligereza- pero, en el fondo creo que ella siente lo mismo por él…

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Frente a frente se analizaban concienzudamente. Él frunciendo el ceño más de lo normal, y ella tenía una mirada de franco temor por el sujeto que la observaba tan impacientemente esa tarde. Cuando un golpe leve en su cabeza, dado con el lomo del libro dio por finalizado abruptamente la lección del día. Aunado al suspiro reprobatorio por parte del hombre, que lo había infligido.

—¡Oh, Kurosaki kun –sobo su cabeza- eso duele –le reclamo- me estás matando a mis pobres neuronas, con esos golpes!

Ichigo coloco una mano bajo su barbilla y alzo una ceja de manera divertida ante tal acotación.

—Momo –la miro seriamente- bien sabes que aún te quedan millones más –le reinformo- además –se levanto- esta es la quinta vez que repasamos esta lección –tomo sus libros- ¿no has olvidado que falta muy poco para presentar los finales?

Comenzaron a caminar por el amplio jardín que poseía la facultad. Hacia momentos que ambos se encontraban repasando uno de los capítulos más complejos, y que definitivamente sabían que formaría parte del temeroso examen final del semestre.

Al inicio de sus estudios, se había hecho buen amigo de la aspirante a médica. Y le había causado en su momento, demasiada gracia la primera vez que la vio. Ese día, ella se encontraba frente a las listas de quienes conformarían parte del cuerpo estudiantil ese semestre. Por desgracia, esa pequeña mujer apenas podía ver sobre los hombros del resto. Imposibilitándole el hecho de buscarse entre los aceptados, él la ayudo y desde entonces repasaban juntos cada una de las lecciones.

Un curioso destino, una peculiar coincidencia.

Resulto que el novio y prometido de Hinamori, Kira Izuru se había matriculado en la misma carrera de su mejor amiga. Por lo tanto, era común que los cuatro se encontrasen constantemente en la universidad. Claro esta, cuando Rukia no tenía algún novio en turno.

Tanto Ichigo, como Momo anduvieron caminando y hablando de banalidades; iban rumbo a la cafetería. Se habían saltado el desayuno, almuerzo y la comida; por lo que a las seis de la tarde la necesidad de ingesta en ambos ya era un factor apremiante. No obstante, y antes de poder ingresar por completo fueron detenidos por la voz detrás de ellos.

—¡Hinamori chan, Kurosaki kun! –se les acerco- que bueno que finalmente los veo

Les hablo otro de los médicos y catedráticos de la facultad.

—¡Doctor Aizen! –le sonrió la mujer- ¿necesita algo?

El galeno se retiro brevemente sus anteojos.

—Por fortuna no es nada con usted, señorita Hinamori –la miro fugazmente- sino –observo a Ichigo- con usted –lo señalo con sus lentes- hace ya un buen rato que la doctora Unohana, ha intentado localizarlo Kurosaki kun –se los coloco- hay alguien que ha venido a verlo

Silencio.

—¿Hiciste algo, Kurosaki kun?

Le externo preocupada su compañera de estudios. Era sabido por la gran mayoría de los constantes problemas de actitud, y autoridad que caracterizaban el carácter del joven prospecto a médico. Más que nada, luego de la enorme disputa contra Ishida Uryū, hacia el inicio de la carrera en ambos. Debido al poco tacto de Ichigo para hablar sobre la gran mayoría. Había insultado sin saber al padre del muchacho, quien resulto ser el dueño del hospital donde trabaja actualmente su padre. Y quien gracias a su influencia en el sanatorio, por ser miembro de la junta directiva, Isshin no había perdido su empleo.

Y al final, además de la disculpa pertinente, tuvo que trabajar horas extras en el despacho Senbonzakura; para costearse sus tres primeros años de carrera. Cosa que odio al compartir tanto tiempo junto a Kuchiki Byakuya, quien resulto ser un feje atroz a palabras del propio estudiante. Después y sin explicación alguna, tanto Uryū como Ichigo se habían hecho buenos amigos. Muchos decían, que algo que influyo fue que Ishida se encontraba en la facultad de Administración. Sin contar ese hecho, estaban sus altercados con la pandilla Shiba, Arrancar y las rencillas ocasionales en las que se metía, al ser buen samaritano. Causaba asombro que no estuviese ya en la cárcel.

—¡Claro que no, Momo! –se sintió ofendido- esta vez no… -murmuro en voz baja- lo siento… -la miro- me temo que tendrás que comer sola hoy, e… -aclaro su garganta- irte sin mí, busca a Kira para que te lleve y dile que te esperé, o se las verá conmigo

Hinamori se despidió del galeno y le sonrió divertida por el comentario de Ichigo. Llamaría a su prometido para que la llevase a su casa más tarde. Ingreso a la cafetería, y a su sorpresa un par de polizones de enfermería se encontraban ahí. Por lo que más tranquila se dirigió hacia ellas.

—¿Kurosaki kun?

La llamada del médico lo saco de su vista en su amiga.

—Discúlpeme, señor

—No te preocupes –le sonrió amablemente- vamos, que ya llevas un gran retraso

Caminaron juntos a la oficina de la rectora de la facultad, y el hermetismo silencioso le resultaba desesperante a Ichigo. Junto a la extraña incomodidad que el hombre a su lado le generaba, cada vez que compartían alguna conversación. Y antes de que él mismo intentase hablar con él, el galeno se le adelanto.

—Es una lástima el saber que pronto dejaras de ser estudiante de Tōdai, el próximo semestre –doblaron en una esquina- Kurosaki kun, será una gran tristeza el perder a tan buen estudiante

Ichigo esbozo una sonrisa incierta.

—Lo dudo –rasco su mejilla- aún, hay muy buenos alumnos además de mí. Momo, es un buen ejemplo de ello

—Claro, no lo niego –lo miraba de soslayo- pero, nunca antes habíamos tenido a nadie que desde el examen de admisión tuviese las mejores notas continuamente –se detuvieron- las tuyas son las más altas jamás registradas

—¡Ah!

Externo incierto ante el halago.

—Me fue difícil el hacer esa carta de recomendación –se cruzó de brazos- eres el primer estudiante que tengo que es capaz de pasar todos mis exámenes –lo felicito- cuando tengas tiempo y antes de que te vayas, pasa a visitarme en mi oficina

—Claro, doctor Aizen

Finalmente Ichigo ingreso a la oficina de la rectora. Una de las sillas estaba ocupada, comprendió enseguida que se trataba de la psicóloga de Montpellier.

—Lamento la demora –externo apenado a las mujeres- el doctor Aizen me dijo que tiene tiempo buscándome, doctora

—No te preocupes –lo tranquilizo su también catedrática- ya te había hablado de ella –miro a la mujer- ella es Neliel Tu Odderwank, ha venido para hablar contigo

Él miro a la mujer, antes de proceder a saludarla correctamente. No parecía mayor de treinta años, y eso lo asombro. Ella era distinta a como se la había imaginado por, por primera vez. Alta de piel ligeramente bronceada, con una larga y llamativa cabellera. Aunado a esto, estaba su muy provocativo atuendo que portaba. Consistía básicamente de una minifalda que adornaba sus largas piernas, así como la coqueta blusa blanca.

—Mucho gusto, soy Kurosaki Ichigo

Dudo al no saber como debía de dirigirse a una mujer extranjera.

—_Francés _

Musito suavemente al momento de levantarse de la silla y mostrar su mano, al típico saludo occidental. Al instante, Ichigo la estrecho contra la suya.

—_Hablo varios idiomas –le sonrió- por desgracia el japonés no forma parte de mi repertorio, y tampoco deseo hablar en ingles por el momento_

—_No se preocupe…_

Ichigo la miro confundido y ella rápidamente comprendió.

—_Llámame, Nell –se soltaron de las manos- ¡oh! –se impresiono- tienes un bonito acento en tu habla –lo halago- bastante cercano al que se habla en el norte de Francia –se cruzó de brazos- ¿has estado alguna vez en mi país? _

—_Me temo que no –hablo el varón- aún, no tengo ese placer…, Nell_

—_Ni te preocupes, ni te sientas mal por llamarme por mi primer nombre tan pronto –suspiro- en Francia no es común el hablarse tan secamente –le informó- debes de aprender a ser más abierto en ese aspecto_

—¿Ichigo san?

Volteó hacia la rectora.

—¿Te importaría –le hablo ella- llevar a cenar a Neliel san? –comento levemente apenada- la facultad te dará dinero para ello

Iba a tomar, algo de efectivo de la caja chica. Más el estudiante la interrumpió de su tarea.

—Por favor –toco su hombro ligeramente- no es necesario Doctora Unohana –la soltó- yo pagaré

—¿Seguro? –le dijo- que conste que me ofrecí

—Claro, doctora –camino hacia la extranjera- _se le apetece algo en específico_

—_Algo tradicional japonés_

—_Como usted quiera_

Juntos abandonaron la oficina, no sin antes despedirse de la galena. Instantes después, su celular volvía a sonar consistentemente. Lo tomo y contemplo el número marcado, era el mismo que había estado evitando responder por días. Suspiro y lo guardo una vez más. Poco después, tocaron a su puerta.

—Pase

Vio ingresar a su asistente, la cual caminaba de manera apresurada hacia su escritorio.

—¿Isane san?

Alzo una de sus cejas curiosa al verla tan azorada y casi enmudecida.

—¡Doctora! –exclamo alarmada- ¡¿ha visto a la mujer que acompaña a Kurosaki san?! –le faltaba el aire- ¡¿qué clase de persona ha traído el chico?!

—Es una psicóloga

Le indico pacientemente, mientras tomaba algunos de sus documentos y procedía a revisarlos.

—¿Psicóloga? –se alarmo- ¿de dónde?

Retsu dejo su pendiente, y se acomodo placidamente en su silla. Sobo su sien un par de segundos.

—Lo que te diré, es algo que necesito que mantengas en total silencio hasta que Ichigo san este dispuesto a comentarlo –le dijo seriamente- ¿ha quedado claro, Isane?

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

El camino hacia el estacionamiento fue demasiado tortuoso para el estudiante. Lo único que agradecía, es que la mujer a su lado ignoraba los comentarios a su persona; o eso creía. Nell, por otra parte a pesar de desconocer en la totalidad el lenguaje reconocía muy bien las miradas lascivas y ademanes que iban dirigidos a ella.

—_Lo lamento –se sentía incómodo- vera… -sobaba su nuca- mis…_

—_No hay necesidad de que los justifiques –lo interrumpió- ya estoy acostumbrada a esto_

—_Debería vestirse de otra manera –sugirió- y tal vez así la dejarían tranquila –le abrió la puerta del copiloto- bueno, es mi humilde opinión_

Instantes después encendió su Corvette negro, al cual había bautizado con cariño Zangetsu.

—_En ocasiones –retomo la plática la mujer- como personas no somos capaces de seguir los sabios consejos –cruzó su piernas- ¿me equivoco? –lo miro decidida y sin temor alguno- todos somos muy buenos dándolos –se estiro- pero, pocos los ponemos en práctica_

—_¡Ah!_

Era la forma en la cual Ichigo, solía zanjar tajantemente las conversaciones que no le interesaban. El resto del camino por fortuna para ambos, transcurrió en silencio. Nell, admiraba como niña pequeña los edificios a su alrededor, y poco a poco vislumbraba como la zona urbana comenzaba a cambiar radicalmente. Al final, las estructuras a su alrededor eran mucho más antiguas y conservadoras. Al cabo de veinte minutos más, él aparco en la única estructura nueva en ese distrito. Se trataba de un estacionamiento de tres pisos.

—_Vamos –le indicó al abrirle la puerta- habrá que caminar –miro sus tacones- ¿segura de poder andar con eso –señalo- un par de metros más?_

Le externo al comprobar el alto de sus zapatillas.

—_Por supuesto –camino frente a él- con estas bellezas me he amanecido bailando_

Caminaron hasta llegar a lo que a los ojos de la francesa, era una estructura de lo más común. En realidad todo en ese sitio le resultaba demasiado simple a su gusto.

—_Este es uno de los restaurantes más antiguos y tradicionales de la ciudad –le indico cuando entraron- tal y como me pidió_

Fueron recibidos por una de las tantas meseras, la cual portaba el tradicional kimono. Ichigo, le informo a la francesa que debía dejar sus zapatillas en la entrada, para evitar dañar el piso de madera. Instantes después los llevo a una habitación, donde comerían a solas al parecer. Minutos después, el varón pidió algunos de sus platillos preferidos y de esta manera la camarera los dejo solos.

—_¿Cómo se llama este lugar?_

Se sentía extraña a sentarse en el suelo para comer, y dado el largo de su vestimenta tuvo serias dificultades.

—_Shihōin_

—_Veo_

Miraba divertida la decoración del lugar. Paso otro tiempo en total silencio. Hasta que la mujer se decidió a romperlo.

—_¿Cómo prefieres ser llamado? –coloco sus codos en la mesa- primor_

—_Ichigo_

—_¿A secas?_

—_Supongo –la interrumpió ligeramente irritado- que lo comprobó cuando la doctora Unohana me llamo_

Nell esbozo una gran sonrisa.

—_Por supuesto –le afirmo- como ya te dije antes, Ichigo –miro el techo- tienes un muy buen acento, y tu francés es excepcional. Debes de estarlo practicando constantemente –lo miro- ¿no es verdad?_

—_Platico con alguien casi a diario –le informo- que vive en Francia_

—_¿Es una chica?_

Ichigo le afirmo con su cabeza.

—_¿Es tu novia?_

—_Para nada –relajo su cuerpo- la conocí un día por casualidad en Internet, se llama Senna_

—_¿Cómo nuestro río más famoso? –se rió- que pequeño es el mundo_

—_¿Y supongo que te vas ir a vivir con ella? –seleccionaba cuidadosamente sus palabras- ¿intentas acaso formalizar alguna relación?_

Ichigo despeino su cabellera.

—_En lo absoluto –respondió con total sinceridad- a Senna, no le gustan los hombres –expreso incómodo- me lo ha asegurado varias veces, por ello su novia no se molesta cuando charla conmigo –indico- de hecho, fue ella quien me ayudo a contactar a Montpellier –la miro seriamente- en realidad cuando llegue le agradeceré en persona a Senna por su infinita ayuda_

La forma en que le respondió no dejaba en duda, la total veracidad y sinceridad de sus palabras.

—_Retsu, me comento que tu padre es médico –bostezo- perdón, es bueno saber que desees continuar con la tradición familiar_

Ichigo chasco su lengua con fastidió, al tiempo que rodaba sus ojos con hastío.

—_El viejo, para nada es una motivación para ello_

Memoró rápidamente la actitud infantil de su padre.

—_¿Qué hay de tu madre?_

—_Mi mamá, es arqueóloga de campo –le informo- ahora que mis hermanas y yo estamos grandes, ella retomó más a fondo su antigua profesión –recargo sus manos en el piso- dejo eso cuando nací yo –recordó- pero casi siempre hacia traducciones de jeroglíficos _

—_¿Y dónde esta ahora?_

—_Ella…_

Tocaron en la habitación, y varias meseras ingresaron con sus alimentos. Nell, admiro la simplicidad y suntuosidad de su próxima ingesta; y casi sintió pena por deber comerla. Ambos decidieron en total silencio, que primero comerían y luego se dedicarían placidamente a la sobremesa. Al cabo de varios minutos más, por fin le habían dado término a su cena. Les retiraron los platos, y les sirvieron un té de jazmín. De manera rápida, Ichigo consulto su reloj; se sorprendió al saber que faltaba poco para que dieran las nueve de la noche.

—_Mi mamá –continuó con la conversación-se unió hace poco a un equipo ingles, y ahora esta ayudando a la Universidad del Cairo –exclamo orgulloso- mi hermana Karin esta en su primer año en la Universidad de Sofía (1), estudiando Ciencia y Tecnología; por otra parte mi hermana, Yuzu también estudia ahí solo que opto por Artes Liberales –tomo aire- y mi padre… -exclamo aburrido- esta especializado en pediatría _

—_¿Y, tú en que piensas especializarte el final?_

Nell, entrelazo sus dedos bajo su barbilla.

—_En oncología (2), específicamente como oncólogo médico (3)_

Esto la impresiono.

—_Debes tener una gran integridad para tomar esa especialización –acomodó un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja- es muy desgastante el tratar con este tipo de pacientes, y además con sus familiares –tomo aire- más que nada cuando los primeros quedan ya desahuciados –dijo francamente- no es fácil el ver morir a una persona -se bebió de un solo trago su té-_

—_Eso lo se –externo al cabo de algunos minutos- pero, es la única que deseo estudiar_

Silencio.

—_¿Por qué, Ichigo?_

—_La persona que me enseño francés –miro al mesa- murió de eso hace mucho tiempo… -memoraba- el día que la conocí, fue cuando ingrese al jardín de niños –cerró sus ojos- llevaba de la mano a una niña, casi igual a ella. Solo que esta pequeña iba llorando, todo el camino –sonrió alegre al recordar- Hisana san, era su nombre –abrió sus ojos y miro a Nell- ella murió de cáncer hace ya nueve años_

—_Podemos, dejarlo aquí_

Sugirió la francesa, más Ichigo continuó.

—_Yo…, no sabía que ella estaba enferma –suspiro- al menos, no en ese entonces. Fue dos años después de conocernos en el jardín de niños –movió su cuello- que Rukia comenzó a ir a mi casa tan a menudo –se entristeció- era divertido en ese entonces, cuando se quedaba a comer, jugar y dormir –tomo aire- prácticamente pasaba más tiempo con mi familia que con la suya, pero…_

Ichigo organizaba sus pensamientos.

—_Al cabo de un tiempo, ya no era divertido –rasco su cabeza- día a día, Hisana san se veía mucho más débil –bebió un poco de su ya frío té- frágil, casi al borde de romperse y fue así durante mucho tiempo…_

Silencio.

—_Cuando teníamos siete años, finalizo la primera parte de su tratamiento, le hicieron una cirugía y después recibió una quimioterapia…_

—_Con que me digas quimioterapia te comprendo –le informo- honestamente no necesitas darme tantos términos médicos, Ichigo_

—_Ya veo –tomo aire y continuo- al cabo de un año terminaron sus idas al hospital, sin embargo debían de pasar cinco años más para que estuviese fuera de peligro –se rió de sí mismo- mis padres y los ella nos ocultaron todo. A Rukia y a mí nos dijeron que su operación fue para extraer piedras en sus riñones –sonrió tontamente- y cuando recibía las quimioterapias y algunas radiaciones estaba el pretexto del trabajo del padre de Rukia, y así fue hasta que cumplimos once años –exhalo- Hisana san sufrió una fuerte recaída, hasta entonces nos dijeron la verdad… -miro hacia la pared- a partir de ese día, Hisana san ya nunca volvió a ser la misma –se le formo un nudo en su garganta- paso el resto de su vida entre camas de hospitales_

Afonía

—_Fue, cuando comencé la costumbre de visitarla casi a diario –suspiro- y un día la escuche hablando en un idioma que desconocía_

—_¿Qué decía? _

Nell, intentó romper un poco la tensión del momento, para facilitarle a Ichigo el que siguiera hablando.

—_Jamás desistas de tus sueños, nunca mires hacia atrás, siempre hazlo al frente y estos se realizarán_

—_Una hermosa frase_ Respondió la mujer.

—_Quede tan maravillado por la forma en que fue pronunciado, que le pedí que me enseñase a decirlo, pero… -sonrió recordando- Hisana san, me dijo que mejor me enseñaba el francés –tomo aire- ella trabajaba como traductora en un gran consorcio antes de casarse_

En ese momento, Ichigo dejo de hablar por completo. Al parecer, el momento más duro de la conversación estaba a punto de ser narrado.

—_Cuando..., teníamos trece años… -se tensó- mi madre nos recogió del instituto, a Rukia y a mí –el nudo en su garganta se manifestó nuevamente- ella estaba furiosa, porque la habían obligado a cancelar su cita con su novio –suspiro- pero, mi mamá le informo que su padre lo había ordenado –afonía- Byakuya, su padre –le comento a la extranjera- llegó al cabo de varias horas más. Antes de eso estábamos jugando con la consola, y cuando nos vio entro en mi habitación, de inmediato mis padres me obligaron a ir a la sala –recordó- yo estaba nervioso, jamás los había visto que se comportaran así y al cabo de varios minutos escuche los gritos enfurecidos de Rukia –se tranquilizo, para no entristecerse más- chillaba una y otra vez "mentiroso" "mentira"…_

Silencio.

—_¿Paso algo más?_

Ichigo bajo su cabeza, y con ese sencillo gesto le afirmo silenciosamente.

—_Rukia, se encerró en mi armario durante horas –jugaba con sus dedos distraídamente- su padre le suplico que la acompañase a despedirse de su madre, sin embargo, ella continuaba gritándole. Al final, él tuvo que regresar solo al velorio –trago saliva con dificultad- ni siquiera mis padres lograron convencerla –miro a Nell- a las cinco de la madrugada, baje con ella a la sala y nos fuimos a decirle adiós a Hisana san_

—_¿Qué hiciste para sacarla de ahí?_

Ichigo le rehúyo la mirada.

—_No necesita saber eso…_

Nell esbozo una sonrisa divertida, una vez más el arisco joven regresaba a su cáscara de frialdad. Ese episodio en su vida privada, seguramente poseía un misticismo especial en el casi médico.

—_¿Podría saber de que murió ella?_

Externo de la forma más sincera y honesta posible.

—_Cáncer de mama _

Afonía.

—_¿Por eso la medicina y oncología? _

—_El cáncer… -pensaba el varón- es casi seguro padecerlo si alguien cercano a ti la sufrió –se levanto- por lo que la posibilidad de que Rukia la desarrolle a futuro es muy alta_

—_¿Quieres cuidar de tu amiga de infancia?_

También se puso de pie.

No hubo respuesta. Ichigo le abrió la puerta y abandonaron la habitación.

Más la sorpresa no fue grata para ninguno de los dos. Rukia y Ukitake caminaban frente a ellos. Ichigo se detuvo, así como Nell, la cual se extraño ante la situación. Y siendo extranjera y mucho más abierta, no tomo a mal el acercarse bastante a él y tocar gentilmente su pecho preocupada.

—_¿Qué te sucede?_

El joven estudiante, recupero la compostura.

—Rukia –se acerco a ella- Ukitake san…

Estaba nervioso y no sabía que decir en lo absoluto. Al parecer la situación entre ellos iba realmente en serio, y eso lo entristecía grandemente. Finalmente, Nell lo empujo ligeramente y casi lo hace chocar contra Rukia. Volteó receloso el estudiante y antes de cualquier posible reclamo la francesa lo jaloneo hacia la caja. Había sido descortés, y la extranjera lo sabía perfectamente. No obstante, y dado lo contado hasta el momento; había confirmado lo evidente.

Él, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Por otra parte, el par recién llegado miraron extrañados toda la situación. Ya en su mesa, Ukitake comenzó con su plática.

—No sabía que Ichigo kun saliese con alguien

—Ni yo…

Externo dolida, y el tono de voz empleado fue fácilmente reconocido por el abogado. No eran celos, era algo más profundo.

—¿Pasa algo, Rukia? –tomo su mano y la acaricio- estas muy tensa

—No pasa nada… -retiro su mano- Ichigo, no me dijo que estuviese con alguien… -coloco sus manos sobre su vientre- es…, una mujer, realmente hermosa…

Su rostro se entristeció. Y algo en su interior la hizo sentirse terriblemente mal, e incómoda cuado esa mujer lo toco. Ichigo, jamás permitía que alguien además de ella se le acercase tanto. Por lo que esa fémina entonces, si debía de ser alguien especial en su vida.

—¿Rukia?

Ella le sonrió falsamente, y de esta manera trascurrió el resto de la velada. Rukia estuvo demasiado distante con Ukitake, y casi no le prestaba atención cuando este le hablaba. Así las dos horas de cena, fueron una angustia para ambos. Se despidieron en el estacionamiento, con cortos y fríos besos. No hubo ningún roce esta vez.

Para cuando Rukia llego a su casa, su padre ya se encontraba por primera vez antes que ella. Y sin esperar alguna palabra de su progenitor, corrió prácticamente hacia su alcoba. Una vez dentro, ingresó en un diminuto armario que poseía. Y ahí, se quedo en silencio. Preocupado Byakuya toco en su puerta, y al no tener respuesta ingreso. La tela de su vestido fuera del clóset obsoleto le indico donde se encontraba agazapada.

—¿Qué te pasa Rukia?

Intento abrir, pero ella se lo impidió.

—¿Rukia?...

Alzo ligeramente su voz.

—Quiero estar sola, papá –suplico- por favor –rogó- vete

Sabiendo que nada podía hacer, y luego de varios minutos más salió cumpliendo sus deseos. Ya fuera, escucho los sollozos de su hija. Byakuya suspiro, y su celular sonó. Miro agradecido el número y contesto, Unohana finalmente lo había llamado.

Dentro del armario, Rukia lo sabía…

Estaba sola..., y esa noche, esa mano amiga que siempre estaba ahí a su lado por ella; no la sacaría de donde se encontraba. Ichigo, no iría por ella. No estaba celosa, entonces ¿por qué le dolía tanto el pecho y no podía dejar de llorar?... Esa angustia y desesperación, hacia mucho que no la sentía.

"Somos los mejores amigos"

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Capitulo IV

"Las palabras que nunca diré"

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ La "paloma blanca", en este capitulo es Hisana. Para quien no lo haya comprendido.

+ Masaki, no esta muerta en esta historia. Pero, vive en Egipto.

+ Rukia no siente celos de Nell, eso debe quedar completamente claro.

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) Universidad de Sofía, es una universidad privada de Japón, cuyo campus principal está localizado en Yotsuya, un área de Chiyoda en Tokio.

+ (2) Oncología, es la especialidad médica que estudia los tumores benignos y malignos, pero con especial atención a los malignos, esto es, al cáncer.

+ (3) Oncólogos médicos, son quienes utilizan los fármacos antineoplásicos, es decir, la quimioterapia y la inmunoterapia.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *


	4. Las palabras que nunca diré

Bleach no me pertenece. Propiedad de Kubo Tite, historia original escrita por mí.

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO**

**ACLARACIÓN: Rukia, no tiene cáncer. El dolor en su pecho era la sensación de angustia.  
**

**IMPORTANTE**: en este capitulo se aplicará algo que se conoce como "barrera de idioma". No todos son multilingües, palabras en itálica corresponde al texto hablado en otro idioma (Francés). // Hay una parte que corresponde a un recuerdo, al final del capitulo; toda esta parte esta en itálica. Por ello hago la aclaración, para evitar problemas en la lectura.

_**Introspección:**__ Enamorarse es fácil. Más aún, si tienes un paño a quien llorarle cada vez que te parten el corazón. Pero, estar a su lado tanto tiempo sin saber lo que esa persona siente por ti… Puede ser lo único que necesites ver en realidad… Antes de perder lo verdaderamente valioso… Y decidirte por actuar..._

**Sumary:** ¿Cuántas veces miramos desde afuera, a esa persona?. Sin poder decirle, cuanto la queremos…

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Y todo el tiempo…**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capitulo IV**

"**Las palabras que nunca diré"**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_La amistad es un alma que habita en dos cuerpos;_

_un corazón que habita en dos almas"_

-Aristóteles-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

Neliel se encontraba en una cafetería muy cerca del centro de Tokio, mientras compartía un desayuno en realidad austero con la rectora de la Universidad de Tōdai, Unohana Retsu. La francesa coloco su sencillo café americano en su mesa, e ignoro brevemente su ingesta frente a ella.

—_Ese chico es un verdadero tonto –se lamento- es un auténtico encanto con las damas –suspiro- pero un desastre con quien debería de usar esos dotes naturales que tiene –hablo con pesar, tomo su maletín y extrajo algunos documentos, con la insignia de Montpellier –será un buen médico en el futuro –ahora tomo su pluma- pero… -miro a la mujer frente a ella- no será un hombre hasta que afronte eso que tanto teme –firmo el ingreso de Ichigo- mucho me temo que se arrepentirá en un par de años –le entrego una copia a la galena- tal como tú, Retsu…_

—_No volvamos a lo mismo Nell –tomo el documento y lo coloco en una silla vacía- hay cosas que no podemos forzar a que ocurran, sino son posibles –suspiro- eso no importa… -fingió una sonrisa- no importa…_

—_Tonta -la reprendió- ¿es que ustedes no se cansan solo de ser los amigos?_

—_A veces… -dudo de cómo continuar- es preferible el ser amigos a nada –sonrió con tristeza- a veces…_

—_¿Por qué, entonces no haces lo mismo que tu estudiante favorito?_

Se cruzó de brazos molesta, claramente había más de una forma de que su amiga acabase con su frustración de años. Con esa extraña, amistad que había iniciado con el abogado.

—_¿Huir con el rabo entre las patas? –alzo una de sus cejas con sarcasmo- no es lo mío –bebió de su té, con el ceño fruncido- pero, por esa parte ya no debes preocuparte más por mí… -suspiro- esto, ya ha terminado –su rostro se entristeció- finalmente he comprendido que nunca podré competir contra ella…_

Silencio.

—_Ichigo… -susurro en voz muy baja- me comentó que tuvo una muerte muy triste_

—_Así es –exhalo hondamente- en ese entonces había una falta de personal en el hospital donde ella estaba siendo atendida –memoró- y el jefe del área me mando como soporte al área de oncología _

Retsu dejo de hablar, y de igual forma su amiga comenzó a ingerir su desayuno; antes de que se le enfriase más. Había pedido un par de waffles, a los cuales les unto una gran cantidad de miel artificial.

—_Si mal no recuerdo –se puso pensativa la francesa- tu especialidad médica te mantiene casi siempre alejada de los pacientes de esa índole  
_

Guardaron silencio por algún tiempo, momento que Unohana aprovecho para comer sus alimentos. Era una vieja costumbre, de la médica el pensar detenidamente como responderle a cualquier persona.

—_Me costo mucho el verla morir –revelo- y…, el gran dolor que genera una pérdida de ese tipo_

—_¿Pudiera saber el nombre de ella?. Quiero saber si eres capaz de pronunciarlo  
_

—_Kuchiki Hisana... _

Nell, exhalo pesadamente y bebió a grandes tragos el resto de su café. Toda esa circunstancia le quedaba como anillo al dedo, a la famosa frase "pueblo chico, infierno grande."

—_Es un mundo pequeño –hablo la francesa- muy pequeño_

—_Si que lo es… -exhalo- luego de la muerte de Hisana, comencé a frecuentar a Byakuya –miro su té- poco a poco nos fuimos haciendo muy buenos amigos, sin embargo…_

—_Sin embargo… -repitió la forastera- para ti, eso ya no es suficiente…_

Retsu le negó con su cabeza.

—_Hace un par de semanas, casi cometo un terrible error con él –miro a su amiga- pero…, logre contenerme justo a tiempo_

—_¡Retsu!_

Le arrojo molesta su servilleta sucia a la cara, por otra parte Unohana reacciono rápidamente a la agresividad de su amiga. Evitando que el papel, la manchase.

—_Esa era tu mejor oportunidad, para cambiar tu situación con él_

—_¡Me llamo Hisana! –la encaro con tristeza- ¿dime…, debía continuar o no?_

Afonía.

—_Lo siento… -expreso cabizbaja- perdóname por lo que te dije -hablo la extranjera-  
_

—_Olvídalo… -tomo el folder de Ichigo- ayer le dije que ya no debemos vernos más…, fue una amarga despedida para ambos..._

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Ichigo se encuentra en Senbonzakura ese viernes. Le ayudaba a la asistente personal de Ukitake a guardar los documentos en el archivo muerto. Le agradaba también todo lo relacionado con el ámbito legal; dada la metodología en sus diversas áreas. Además, de que Byakuya no le negó su ingreso nunca más luego de que su contrato término; al acabársele su castigo por su intransigencia contra Ishida Uryū.

Cargaba una de las tres grandes cajas que esa tarde Ise Nanao, la asistente del litigante en Derecho Empresarial; le hizo llevar.

—Gracias, Ichigo san –le agradeció la mujer- tu llegada me ha salvado de cargar con esta cajas –abrió la puerta que daba acceso a los archivos muertos- ¿y dime, has venido a buscar a Kuchiki sama? –le indicó donde colocar la caja- si es así, para hablar con su asistente y que te de tiempo

—No, no... –aclaro su garganta- tenía tiempo libre, y estaba aburrido en mi departamento –la coloco y se levanto- así, que pensé en darme una vuelta por aquí –le sonrió- por si se necesitaba mi ayuda

La mujer se cruzo de brazos y lo miro con suspicacia.

—¿En viernes y sin planes? –dijo sarcástica- Ichigo san, deberías de buscarte una novia con quien pasar tu tiempo libre –se lamento- eres un buen chico, estoy segura que más de una se muere por que la invites a salir –le sonrió- anímate un poco y date una oportunidad

—¡Nah! –sobó su nuca incómodo- me quitaría mucho tiempo, el tener un compromiso –exhalo- ahora estoy dedicado cien por ciento a mi carrera, quiero un problema por turno

—Si tu lo dices, Ichigo san

Caminaron en busca del resto de las cajas.

—¿Por cierto, como va lo suyo con Shunsui sama –sonrió pícaramente- Nanao san?

La mujer respingo ante ese nombre, y el intenso carmín se manifestó en sus mejillas. Nerviosa reacomodo sus anteojos.

—¡No, tu también comiences con eso! –lo miro seria y algo molesta- ya es bastante incómodo, con que sea el tema común para cotillear aquí –exclamo penosa- como para que tú sigas el juego y me digas esas cosas

Le reclamo.

—Lo siento –se disculpo- pero…, -se detuvo- creo que Shunsui sama es un buen hombre, no me parece que sus intenciones no sean serias con usted

—Escúchame bien, Ichigo san –lo miro seriamente- para una mujer a veces no bastan las acciones y gestos de un hombre…, nos gusta que nos digan sus sentimientos hacia nosotras –silencio- si nos aman, que nos lo expresen. Si nos quieren, que no se apenen por ello. También si nos consideran su todo… -suspiro- hay una infinidad de emociones en el mundo, sin embargo, si estos no se vuelven palabras y se expresan –tomo aire- nunca nadie jamás las va a comprender, ¿me entiendes? –se cruzó de brazos- ¿tu sabes que tu familia te quiere?

Lo miraba expectante por su respuesta.

—Por supuesto –le dijo- porque siempre que voy a mi casa, todos me lo dicen –exclamo con vergüenza- aunque la mayor parte de las veces me siento extraño que me lo digan a cada momento –tosió- ¿a qué viene eso que me esta diciendo?

Nanao suspiro derrotada.

—Últimamente, Rukia chan viene muy seguido a la firma –lo miro fijamente- pero no siempre viene a ver a su padre –exclamo algo molesta- hay días que se pasa las horas en la oficina de Ukitake san

Expreso con amargura, al tiempo que volvían a caminar por el pasillo.

—¿No le dirás nada? –hablo ella-

—¿De que habla?

—¡Basta, Ichigo! –se paro frente a él y lo tomo de su camisa para detenerlo- ¡de lo que sientes por ella! –bajo su cabeza- ¿estás dispuesto a que te la arrebaten?

El estudiante, se rió de pena de sí mismo.

—No se puede perder algo que jamás se ha tenido, ¿cierto?

—Ichigo…

Exclamo con pesar la mujer.

—Además –retomo la plática el varón- no hay forma alguna en que pueda ganarle a un tipo como Ukitake san –exhalo pesadamente- es un hombre serio y buen mozo; tiene un empleo envidiable, en uno de los mejores despachos de Japón. Un departamento enorme, un automóvil del año –enumeraba con sus dedos y miraba el techo- toma vacaciones por el mundo entero, tiene labia –la miro- ¿cómo puedo competir con eso? –bajo su mirada- yo…, solo tengo lo que mi padre me ha dado, Nanao san

Ise, se sintió terrible consigo misma y con el estudiante.

—¡Escúchame bien, Ichigo san. Porque solo te lo diré una vez!, ¿vale? –lo tomo de su rostro- Ukitake san, ha vivido más que tú y es natural que ya tenga algo en concreto en su vida, justo ahora –lo soltó- por otra parte, tú tienes menos de la mitad de su vida de él, y te falta mucho por aprender

—Desde que recuerdo, he cuidado de Rukia –susurro- por primera vez quiero ser egoísta y pensar en mí –exclamo molesto- ¿tiene idea de lo difícil que es verla con su desfile completo de novios? –la miro- ¡y…, yo sigo siendo el mejor amigo!…

—¡Dile lo que sientes antes de que la pierdas! –puntualizo ella-

—¡No puedo!

—¿Por qué?

Habían llegado a un corredor, donde el transito de empleados de la firma era mayor. Sin contar con el hecho, de que las oficinas de los abogados estaban ahí. Ambos discutían frente a la puerta de una de estas.

—¡Porque no puedo prometerle un futuro a mi lado!

—Entonces no eres la clase de hombre que creí que eras, Ichigo kun

ShunsuiKyōraku, había abierto la puerta de su oficina. Después de haber estado escuchando un momento su rencilla, se decidió a aparecerse cuando lo considero prudente. Se recargo en el marco de su puerta, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y los miraba algo entretenido por haber sido pillados de esa manera. Y al instante, rasco su barbilla con algo de pereza.

—Charlemos un poco, Ichigo kun –le sonrió amablemente- no te quitaré mucho de tu tiempo –le explico- ¿me lo prestas, Nanao chan?

—Aún me faltan dos cajas más –hablo a la defensiva, el chico- y Nanao san…

Shunsui sonrió.

—Yo le ayudaré a Nanao chan con el resto –lo palmeo ligeramente en su espalda, mientras lo encaminaba a su oficina- además –le guiño un ojo a la mujer- hemos quedado de ir al cine, ¿verdad? –Ichigo la miro sorprendido- iremos a ver la película que su hija escogió

—¿Él esta bromeando?

Ichigo lo señalo y contemplaba anonadado a la mujer.

—Es una película sobre un perro que juega, fútbol en un equipo de niños –se cruzó de brazos y exclamo irónica- a las siete salimos de aquí

Fue su singular despedida de los hombres. Sonriente, Shunsui ingresó a su despecho en compañía del impávido estudiante.

La oficina del litigante Derecho Comercial, contrastaba mucho con la de Byakuya. Poseía varios motivos primaverales, además de la muy pintoresca capa rosa que solía usar en sus replicas. Aduciendo la buena suerte que le generaba, y así debía de ser; ya que jamás había perdido un solo caso. Su asistente personal era Matsumoto Rangiku, con quien solía irse a tomar; principalmente para obtener más información sobre la mujer que pretendía.

—Toma asiento –le indico mientras caminaba al suyo- estoy agradecido porque Nanao chan finalmente aceptase una invitación mía –tomo un par de vasos detrás de él- hay que hacer pequeños sacrificios por una mujer –le sonrió a Ichigo- sobre todo, si se le quiere –los coloco y sirvió algo de whisky que tenía guardado en uno de sus cajones- ahora charlemos un poco –le entregó el primer alcohol- sobre algunas cosas

Shunsui bebió muy lentamente de su bebida, por otra parte Ichigo miraba aburrido a su alcohol frente a él.

—Ahora recuerdo que no te gusta tomar –exclamo avergonzado y le quito la copa- lo había olvidado, Ichigo kun –silencio- ¿pero sabes? –el chico lo miro- se, que sabes que ellos están saliendo en secreto –puntualizo- y estás aquí, porque realmente quieres ver a Rukia chan, pero no te atreves a decírselo a ella

—¡Genial! –ironizó sarcásticamente- ¡así que todo el mundo lo sabe!

Kyōraku, ladeo ligeramente su silla y lo miro de soslayo, mientras se bebía el alcohol que le había servido al estudiante.

—Todos menos Rukia chan…

Ichigo lo miro sorprendido y luego se entristeció.

—Ya se lo dije a Nanao san –tomo aire- no se puede perder algo que jamás se ha tenido –exclamo cabizbajo- Rukia se merece a alguien mejor que yo…

—¿Sabes que tienen todos esos tipos, que tú no? –hablo molesto y lo encaro de frente- tuvieron el valor de decirle a Rukia chan lo que sentían por ella…, esa es la única diferencia. Ichigo kun –se levanto de su asiento- ¿tanto temes el oír su respuesta?

—Somos los mejores amigos –susurro- Rukia…, siempre me lo repite –lo miro con fiereza- ¡¿dígame, que me debo imaginar y aceptar con esas palabras?!

El abogado exhalo pesadamente, hacerlo comprender sería algo muy complicado.

—Ichigo kun, para que una relación prospere primero…

—Se que Ukitake san, cuidará muy bien de Rukia –tajo el tema- y, sino es él alguien más algún día ocupará ese lugar –bajo su cabeza- lo único que me importa es su felicidad, no me interesa al lado de quien sea –se impaciento- no…, no, puedo decirle que la amo… -lo miro- porque quiero que ella entienda, mis sentimientos –suspiro- de que todos estos años, ella ha sido la única para mí –le dio la espalda- por primera vez quiero que ella sea mi mejor amiga…, quiero que ella este para mí…

Abandono la oficina y camino con pesar el resto del pasillo. Al doblar para llegar al lobby, se encontró con Byakuya, Rukia y Kiyone; quien era la asistente del dueño de la firma. Las miradas de todos se encontraron por unos breves segundos. Exhalo, debía pasar a su lado para abandonar el despacho. Supuso que no le debería de costar tanto trabajo, solo una breve despedida y se encerraría en su departamento el resto de la tarde.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Kurosaki –no lo miro, continuó revisando un documento- es una sorpresa el que estés aquí, tan cerca de los finales –le entrego el escrito a su ayudante- he de suponer entonces, que ya has repasado lo suficiente

—Si –rasco incómodo su cabeza, la conversación que no deseaba comenzaba- he estudiado toda la semana con Momo –suspiro- así, que realmente nos falta muy poco –miro las mujeres- ¡hey, Rukia, Kiyone san!

—Cada día tienes más pinta de malandrín –hablo la castaña- realmente cuesta creer que seas un futuro médico

Ichigo llevo una de sus manos a su rostro. Ella siempre era así con él.

—No tengo ganas de pelear hoy, Kiyone san –la miro irritado- yo…

—_Hasta que te encuentro –suspiro aliviada- me ha costado un trabajo enorme –se acerco presurosa al cuarteto la francesa- ¡vamos necesito hablar contigo, de varias cosas muy importantes!_

—_¿Te dejaron pasar así como así?_

Exclamo sorprendido Ichigo.

—_Vamos –se cruzo de brazos- los hombres nunca dejan de ser hombres_

Le guiño un ojo juguetonamente. Al igual que hacia unos días, la extranjera usaba un diminuto y muy revelador atuendo.

—_En serio, Ichigo –suspiro- no tengo toda la tarde –se enfadaba rápidamente- ¡y todavía que me tomo la molestia de preguntarles a tus compañeros de clase ¿dónde podrías estar? –se cruzó de brazos herida por su indiferencia- además es importante, lo que debemos discutir –hablo seria por primera vez- tenemos que ultimar los detalles finales, para el gran día_

—_Creo... –aclaro su garganta el abogado- que nos podrías presentar a tu amiga_

—_Me parece que lo correcto es que yo lo haga –exclamo gustosa- Neliel Tu Odderwank –extendió su mano- ¿y usted es?..._

—_Kuchiki Byakuya –se lució- esta es mi hija –toco su hombro- Kuchiki Rukia, y –le indico con la mirada- mi asistente Koketsu Kiyone_

—_Es un placer, señoritas –tomo del brazo a Ichigo- ¿hace mucho que conocen a este primor?_

Picoteo juguetonamente su mejilla. La castaña, se despidió y se alejo educadamente. No tenía sentido alguno, el permanecer cerca de ellos, ya que no comprendía de lo que hablaban.

—_Desde el jardín de niños_

Nell, entrecerró sus ojos por la forma tan agresiva en que Rukia se había expresado. Esto la hizo sonreír. Sin embargo, ella mal interpreto el gesto.

—_¿Tengo acaso algo en mi rostro, para que se ría de mí?_

Exclamo provocadora Rukia.

—_Disculpa si te hice o dije algo que te molestara, Rukia chan_

—_No me tutee –le advirtió- señorita, Odderwank_

—_Claro –miro a Ichigo- dejemos este lugar, primor –susurro sensualmente- realmente y fuera de broma necesito hablar seriamente contigo –lo jaloneo- ¡vámonos! –tomo aire- ha sido un placer, familia Kuchiki –halaba al chico hacia el elevador- si alguna vez van a Francia, búsquenme en Montpellier_

—_¡Espera, Nell! –exclamo avergonzado, eran el centro de atención y apenas pudo despedirse cuando ella lo metió bruscamente al elevador- _¡nos vemos, Rukia, Byakuya!

Por otra parte, el dueño de la firma se mantuvo tranquilo luego de que esa mujer se marchase. Entonces ella era, quien le daría la entrada a Ichigo a la Universidad Francesa.

Shiba Kūkaku, la única abogada de la firma se acerco a los dos miembros del linaje Kuchiki. Era la hermana de Ganju, con quien Ichigo peleaba alternadamente; cuando solían encontrarse. Al cabo de segundos Ukitake se acerco también, luego de escuchar a varias personas el hablar en otro idioma muy cerca de su oficina.

—El pequeño Ichigo, nos ha resultado todo un Don Juan –bromeó- jamás me imagine que tuviese una debilidad por las mujeres mayores –se cruzó de brazos- ¿no te parece, Ukitake?

—Tu lo has dicho, Kūkaku –miro a Rukia-

—¿Por qué estás tan molesta Rukia? –la llamo su padre- ¿no deberías de alegrarte porque finalmente tenga una relación seria por primera vez desde que se conocen?

Ella lo miro dolida por sus palabras.

—¡¿Pero, por qué tiene que ser una mujer así?! –señalo impaciente hacia el ascensor- ¡¿papá?!

Capto por completo la atención de los recién llegados litigantes.

—¿Cuál es el problema? –la miro- es una mujer hermosa, y por lo visto profesional

—¡¿Pero?! –se alarmo- ¿por qué se fija en alguien mayor que él? –le temblaba su labio inferior- ¿quién sabe cuantos años le lleva?

Byakuya suspiro hondamente.

—Si tu puedes, porque él no ¿Rukia? –silencio y miro de reojo a Ukitake- ¡no me creas estúpido! –hablo con claro enfado, aún así mantuvo la calma- ¿qué eres de él?

Avergonzada por las primeras palabras en su oración, bajo su cabeza mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños. Por lo visto, su padre era consciente de sus andanzas con uno de sus abogados.

—Su amiga… -murmuro al cabo de varios minutos- su amiga…

—Me parece bien que lo hayas comprendido –toco su hombro- no significas nada realmente para él –Rukia lo encaro adolorida por sus crueles palabras- él, te ha dejado ser este tiempo con todos tus novios –afonía- aceptando todas y cada una de tus relaciones, entonces apoya a tu amigo con esto

Quito la mano de su padre bruscamente y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¡ELLA NO LO MERECE! –vociferó- ¡NO ES EL TIPO DE MUJER QUE NECESITA! –lo enfrento- ¡NO ALGUIEN ASÍ!

—¡Basta, Rukia!

Intento acercarse a ella, pero Rukia dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

—¡Si lo has sabido todo este tiempo, ¿entonces por qué no dijiste nada?! –respiraba agitada- ¡¿PAPÁ?!

—¡No lo diré una vez más, deja esta actitud infantil tuya! –la amenazo en voz baja- ¡no digas nada que luego no puedas remediar aquí! –señalo- ¡no hables más, vamos a mi oficina y ahí discutiremos lo que quieras!

—¿Qué tiene ella de especial? –susurro y bajo su rostro- se que es hermosa, es extranjera y todos la miran cuando pasa –sentía un nudo en su garganta- ¿qué tiene? –reitero- ¿papá?

—Rukia… -exhalo- en serio no te comprendo –se exasperaba- ¿cuál es tu problema?

—¡NO VOY A PERDER A LA PERSONA MÁS IMPORTANTE EN MI VIDA! –lloro finalmente- ¡¿POR QUÉ NUNCA ME ESCUCHAS PAPÁ?!

Camino hacia el elevador, e impaciente porque este no se abría luego de que presiono el botón varias veces. Opto por descender usando las escaleras.

Sin que nadie les dijese nada, el resto de los empleados volvieron a sus obligaciones; más el evidente silencio y tensión del lugar indicaban otra cosa.

—Vengan a mi oficina

Le ordeno a los abogados. En cuanto ingresaron, Ukitake hablo rápidamente.

—Te entregaré mi renuncia hoy mismo, Byakuya –suspiro- por ello no debes preocuparte

Kūkaku, lo miro asombrada. ¿Entonces el hombre con quien Rukia salía era él?. Volteó hacia Byakuya, y espero por los gritos que pronto sucederían.

—¡No aceptaré tu dimisión! –lo miro seriamente- tampoco tengo intención alguna de privarme de tus servicios –rasco sus ojos- lo comprendo de Rukia, ha tenido tantos novios en un año que ella mismo no lleva de seguro el número exacto –suspiro- pero de ti, esperaba algo más de decoro

—Lo lamento –se excuso- no tengo palabras para expresarte cuan arrepentido me siento…

—¡Déjalo ya! –exhalo- puedes salir con ella, no quiero que sea más a mis espaldas –lo encaro- si tus intenciones son serias con mi hija, áselo saber –silencio- búscala y habla con ella, por favor –suplico- no querrá verme, ni hablar conmigo por varias horas

—¿Estás seguro, de lo que acabas de decirme. Byakuya?

—Ve a buscarla

Le ordeno, y lo vio salir junto con su abogada de su oficina.

—Disculpa que te diga esto, pero –aclaro su garganta- ¡¿se te murió el cerebro?! –se acerco a una de las sillas de la oficina- ¡creí que le dirías que se mantuviera alejado de tu hija, y que lo despedirías! –estaba impávida- ¡no que le dieses el permiso de cortejarla!

—Escuchaste lo que dijo Rukia

—¡Claro al igual que tú!

—Creí por un momento que me gritaría que ama a Kurosaki –ladeo su silla- pero…, solo dijo que es la persona más importante en su vida

—Eso es un avance –externo ella-

—No es nada –se levanto- los dos son un par de cabezas huecas –suspiro- ni tú, ni yo podemos decirle lo que en verdad siente –la miro- Rukia, debe darse cuenta por sí misma –silencio- y quitarse esa venda de sus ojos –camino hacia el librero y tomo una fotografía de Hisana, junto con su hija- esa mujer extranjera, es quien seguramente ya ha aceptado el ingreso de Kurosaki a Montpellier

—¿Montpellier?

—La escuela de medicina más antigua del mundo –le informo- él se irá cuando termine el semestre, en menos de un mes –regreso a su asiento- mi hija esta a un paso de perder a su verdadero amor –coloco la fotografía en su escritorio- le prometí a su madre que la dejaría cometer errores y aprender de ellos –afonía- por ello le permití el tener tantos novios –exhalo- pero…, siempre la única persona que nunca dejo su lado fue él… -entrelazo sus dedos bajo su barbilla y miro a la mujer frente a su persona- no será el individuo que había esperado para ella, es irrespetuoso con sus mayores, inmaduro en lo que realmente debería de ser razonable. Sin embargo… -cerró sus ojos- es él hombre a quien ella ama realmente, y quiero que lo descubra por sí misma

—¿Qué pasa, si eso no sucede Byakuya? –se cruzó de brazos- ¿Ukitake ya sabe que puede cortejarla formalmente, que pasará con la felicidad de tu hija?

El abogado en jefe, abrió sus ojos y tomo una vez más la fotografía. La admiro un tiempo más, en el cual el silencio era lo único perceptible en la oficina.

—Habré fallado como esposo y padre… -susurro- Ukitake ya ha comprendido mejor que nadie los sentimientos de mi hija por Kurosaki… -sonrió con tristeza cuando toco la imagen de Hisana- deseo que mi hija, aprenda de este error suyo. Para que madure de una vez… -la miro- no quiero que comentes de Montpellier con nadie aquí –pidió- y también necesito hablar con Shihōin Yoruichi.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Las semanas pasaron más rápido de lo que los universitarios hubiesen deseado, por lo que cuando menos lo percibieron ya se encontraban en los finales. Y algunos se mostraban más desesperados que otros. Y por primera vez, desde que comenzó con sus estudios agradecía la llegada de las pruebas; ya que estas mermaron el reciente interés que tenían varios sobre la hermosa mujer que lo había asediado un par de días.

Sonrió con cariño cuando la vio dormida encrespada en el sofá de su casa. Una cobija apenas y la cubría, y el libro que había estado repasando durante la noche estaba apoyado sobre su pecho. Ichigo, también se había quedado dormido sentado en el sillón; en medio de su estudio. Se levanto adolorido por la postura tan incómoda en la que había tomado su siesta.

—No tuve las agallas para despertarlos

Se giro y observo al padre de Momo, en el marco de la puerta mientras usaba un delantal. El olor de la comida recién hecha, llego a su nariz.

—Estaban tan enfrascados en sus estudios, que cuando baje hace un rato y me los encontré así –señalo a su hija- decidí hacerles un rico desayuno

—No se hubiera molestado –se apeno- pudimos haber comprando algo en camino a la Universidad, disculpe –detuvo su andar- ¿podría entregarle esto –le dio una carta que saco de su carpeta de estudios- a Momo, en la noche?

—¿En la noche?... –hablo intrigado y miro la carta, algo pasaba pero, él no era el indicado para decirle algo –le sonrió- porque no te das un baño –señalo el corredor- mientras yo despierto a esta niña –se acercaba a su hija- y se van con el estómago lleno antes de su replica oral –movió a Momo- cariño, ya es de día. El sol ya salió y los pájaros cantan

Hinamori entreabrió sus ojos y bostezo. Al instante el libro cayó al suelo.

—¿Qué hora es, papá?

Se rascaba sus ojos y bostezo. Con la mano le dio los buenos días a su compañero de estudios.

—Las seis diez –le dijo después de una rápida consulta- usa el baño de mi recámara –le indico- tienes veinte minutos para bajar y comer

Expreso bajo un comando militar ya bien conocido por los estudiantes. Aunque a él no se lo dijese, sabía bien que disponía del mismo tiempo para estar listo. Ichigo tomo una mochila con ropa limpia y fue hacia el baño, por otra parte Momo subió las escaleras.

Hinamori Momo, vivía con su padrastro. Un hombre grande y bonachón de bigote tupido, llamado Iba Tetsuzaemon. Quien se había casado con la madre de la chica. Pero, quien en un momento de debilidad carnal los había abandonado por su amante. Desde entonces, ninguno de los dos habían vuelto a saber de ella. El hombre entonces, la adopto como su hija; pero le mantuvo el apellido de su verdadero padre. Un general muerto en combate, a quien Tetsuzaemon respeto grandemente.

Así, que al comienzo de su amistad y en fechas de finales; Ichigo solía dormir en casa de Momo, para repasar más a fondo las lecciones. Bajo la seria mirada de su padre.

Izuru, solía quejarse de cómo solía él protegerla o mejor dicho "sobreprotegerla". Y, cual si fuese cenicienta a media noche debía estar en su casa sin pretexto alguno. Cosa que se volvió peor, luego de que Kira le propusiese matrimonio. El rubio aseguraba que su padre los espiaba siempre. Ichigo solía reírse de sus quejas.

Luego de su sabrosa ingesta, el par abordó el automóvil de Ichigo y fueron rumbo a la Universidad. Ese día los alumnos de ese semestre tendrían el último y más importante de sus exámenes. Una replica oral, frente a tres de los catedráticos más importantes de la facultad.

Unohana Retsu, la especialista en inmunología (1); autora de varios libros e investigaciones, sin contar con que era la primera rectora femenina de la Universidad. A Sousuke Aizen, uno de los mejores nefrólogos (2) del país; quien debido a una penosa circunstancia perdió el puesto que ocupaba la médica, luego de la jubilación del antiguo rector Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai. Quien era el invitado más imponente ese día. El anciano era una notable eminencia en la neurocirugía (3) y uno de los pioneros en la microcirugía en Japón hacia años. Él cual caminaba muy serio por el pasillo, antes de ingresar en la sala del examen; donde rigió cuando menos treinta y cinco años de su vida.

—Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai… -susurro horrorizada- ¡ahora si que termina aquí mi sueño!

Se hinco y abrazó sus piernas con desesperación. Hinamori susurraba algunas cosas en voz baja, Ichigo supuso que serían las lecciones que habían repasado el día de ayer.

—Vamos –la reconforto- no será tan malo –se agacho también- puede que ahora ya no escuche bien –le sonrió- así, que no te preocupes

—¡Kurosaki kun! –se levanto molesta- ¡no juegues con eso!

—Calma… -se defendió y disculpo- no te tenses tanto, o podrías meter la pata en la replica

Miro hacia la puerta blanca, donde los tres médicos se encontraban ya a la espera de los estudiantes. Siendo honesto, el mismo estaba nervioso, contar con la presencia del anciano le generaba una gran preocupación en él. Y al resto de sus compañeros. Quienes sintiéndose desgraciados comenzaron a repasar velozmente algunas lecciones. Su salón de clases apenas contaba con quince estudiantes, así que la espera no debería de ser tan larga para todos.

—Hinamori Momo

Isane salió por la puerta y llamo a la chica, quien respingo en el acto. Y nerviosa camino hacia la asistente de la rectora. Eran esos días en que odiaba ser la primera en la lista. Miro a Ichigo una vez más, e ingreso como si fuese al matadero. Poco a poco los alumnos iban ingresando, pero ninguno salía por la misma. Como lo esperaban, no los dejaban regresar para que el resto no les preguntase nada sobre las pruebas. Se sabía que conforme terminaban pasaban a otra sala, donde eran cuidados por algún médico para que estos no se comunicasen por algún medio con los faltantes de hacer el examen. Y eran liberados cuando el último ingresaba a la replica oral.

Luego de casi seis horas de espera y siendo el último, fue requerida su presencia. Entro y encaró de frente a los galenos. La sala era usada en las necropsias. Llego al centro donde solían reposar los cuerpos de los difuntos. Los tres médicos estaba ubicados en la tercera fila del anfiteatro.

—Kurosaki Ichigo –hablo solemnemente- lamento su larga espera –entrelazó sus dedos- dado el tiempo transcurrido, solo se le hará una pregunta –acarició su baba- ¿esta listo? –el estudiante le afirmo y el longevo tomo aire- ¿cuál es su razón para abandonar Tōdai?

Se recargo en su asiento y espero. Esa indagación no solo asombro a Ichigo, sino a los médicos presentes.

Ichigo temió que Nell, hubiese hablado de más.

Por otra parte los galenos no se esperaban que el anciano fuese capaz de preguntarle algo tan personal, y que no formaba parte del contexto académico.

—Se que lo que le indague de medicina será capaz de responderme –hablo lentamente el viejo- lo único que no comprendo, es la razón por la cual desea irse a Francia, Kurosaki –aclaro su garganta- como futuros colegas debo saber que su decisión es madura y no generará posibles problemas a la larga –silencio- espero me comprenda

Afonía.

—Montpellier, es la Universidad más antigua del mundo –recito- y posee una extensa biblioteca…

—¡No me haga perder mi tiempo, con esas niñerías! –tajo abruptamente- me se de memoria su carta de ingreso –le mostró la hoja- alguien emocionado por un cambio se muestra feliz y ansioso, pero a usted… -suspiro- se le ve triste y abatido

Silencio.

Ichigo bajo su cabeza algunos segundos, sabía que el tiempo le exigía una pronta respuesta de su parte. O, a la larga el anciano lo despacharía sin darle una segunda opción.

—Necesito un cambio drástico en la rutina que se ha vuelto mi vida –miro detenidamente al anciano- estoy cansado de cómo las cosas se han desarrollado –tomo aire- y, se que soy responsable también por eso –rasco su cabeza- quiero aclarar bien, quien quiero ser el día de mañana –exhalo- sin embargo… -había fuerza en sus palabras y una fuerte integridad- ¡no dude ni por un momento, que quiero convertirme en médico para salvar vidas!

Yamamoto le sonrió apaciblemente.

—Gracias por tu respuesta, Kurosaki –se levanto y camino hacia él- será una gran perdida para Tōdai, el no contar con tu presencia el lunes por la mañana –palmo su espalda- ruego porque hayas tomado la mejor decisión para tu persona –comenzó a retirarse- espero que nunca te arrepientas de esto

Unohana y Aizen le dieron alcance al galeno. Sin siquiera felicitarlo por haber pasado su prueba. ¿Pero, realmente valía la pena congratularlo por ello?.

Exhalo hacia la salida.

Debía de regresar a su apartamento y terminar con lo que dejo pendiente. Gran parte de sus pertenencias ya las había enviado a Francia, Senna se encargaría de colocarlas en su nueva vivienda; que ella amablemente le había conseguido. Le mando un mensaje a Momo, indicándolo que había pasado y luego apago sus celular.

El campus estaba casi vacío. La gran mayoría estaría en la fiesta de término de exámenes que había comenzado alrededor del medio día. Sonrió con tristeza, sería la primera que se perdería. Era un buen sitio donde solía pelearse con algunos y ensalsar su fama.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, vio a su padre recargado en su automóvil. Estaba leyendo una revista de modelos. Llevo su mano a su rostro, su progenitor era tan infantil a veces. Cuando estuvo a su lado, se la arrebato de sus manos y la arrojo al suelo molesto.

—¡Ichigo! –lo reprendió- ¡estaba mirando a mayo! –señalo el piso-

—¡Por Dios, papá! –exclamo hastiado- ¡no creo que a mamá le haga mucha gracia que leas esas cosas! –sonrió al recordarla- ¿cómo ha estado ella?

—Bien –se alegro- llamo ayer y me pregunto por ustedes –comentó- me pregunto –se puso serio- ¿si aún continua en pie tu idea? –lo miro- le dije que sí..., y se puso muy triste –se cruzó de brazos- ¿ahora me dirás a que hora sale tu avión?, iré a despedirte con tus hermanas y no aceptaré un no por respuesta –le informo- soy capaz de amárrate y no dejarte ir

Fue un breve momento de alegría para Ichigo.

—Es hoy, a las once de la noche –quito el seguro e ingresaron al auto- me da gusto que me despidan en el aeropuerto, gracias por recoger a Zangetsu –lo encendió- lamento que tuvieras que dejar tus actividades un rato, papá

Expreso cuando pasaban junto al gordo y carismático vigilante; apodado Hachigen.

—Entonces, regálame una comida antes de que te vayas –encendió un cigarro- me la debes desde hace tiempo, hijo

—Solo por favor evita el tema de mi viaje –le comento- ya estoy en Montpellier –miraba el transito- comenzaré las clases en quince días más –el semáforo en rojo lo detuvo- simplemente no hay marcha atrás, en todo esto papá

Isshin término su cigarro y arrojo la colilla a la calle, mientras guardaba silencio. Hablar con él sería una pérdida de tiempo. Y, si su deseo en ese momento era que lo apoyase de esa manera, muy a su pesar lo haría. Una cosa es que sus hijos viviesen cerca de sus Universidades, solían reunirse los fines de semana. Pero, era muy distinto que alguno de ellos se fuese muy lejos.

—Claro, hijo. Será como tu quieras

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

La fiesta de ese año corría a manos de la facultad de Educación. Específicamente de Kira Izuru y Kuchiki Rukia, quien gracias al padre de esta les había prestado uno de los tantos terrenos de su propiedad. Para llevar a cabo la fiesta al aire libre. El buen clima lo permitía.

Eran casi las diez de la noche, y la reunión estaba en su máximo punto.

El alcohol rebosaba y no faltaba en lo absoluto, así como la botana y el grupo que había llegado con su música en vivo. De hecho, por varios era catalogada como la mejor fiesta hasta el momento. Y la cual, a la facultad de enfermería el próximo semestre le costaría igualar.

Momo volvió a mandar su quincuagésimo (4) mensaje a Ichigo. El celular la mandaba directo al buzón. De hecho desde que le envió su recado a las cuatro de la tarde no había vuelto a saber de él; y ya estaba bastante preocupada. A esa hora, ya se debía de haberse peleado con cuando menos un par de borrachos.

—¿Aún nada, Momo? –le entrego una cerveza- vamos no te preocupes –intentó tranquilizarla- seguramente esta con su familia festejando –le sonrió- ya sabes como son en su casa

—No, Izuru –le negó con su cabeza- si ese fuera el caso, Kurosaki kun no ignoraría mis mensajes y no tendría apagado su celular –miro la pantalla de su aparato- ¿y si le paso algo? –se puso llorosa- y, yo estoy aquí celebrando

Kira suspiro.

—Si vamos a su apartamento, ¿te tranquilizas? -la abrazo y ella le afirmo- busquemos a alguien que se quede a cargo de la fiesta

—¿No esta Rukia chan?

—Mmm…, se fue hace unas dos horas –miraba a la muchedumbre- dijo que había quedado con alguien

—¿Ukitake dono?

Kira la miro, tomo su mano y se la acarició con ternura. En ese momento, ya todos sabían sobre su relación con uno de los abogados de su padre. Para muchas era como la realización del idílico amor prohibido por la edad, otros más apostaban que al igual que el resto de sus noviazgos este sería fugaz. Sin embargo, dado la alegría sincera y comportamiento mucho más maduro de su parte; algunos sospechaban que finalmente había encontrado al hombre perfecto.

Y en esos días ,su amistad con Ichigo se había vuelto más fría. Desde la llegada de la extranjera.

—Tal vez, no lo se –le dijo- ¡ISHIDA! –le hizo señas- ¡VEN!

Pasando a unas cuantas personas, finalmente llego junto a la pareja.

—¿Qué sucede, Kira?

—¿Te podrías encarar un rato? –le suplico- iremos a ver a Kurosaki

—¿Kurosaki? –se sorprendió- ¿le paso algo?

—No lo se –hablo ella- ignora mis mensajes –lo miro muy preocupada- y temo que le haya pasado algo

Silencio.

Por lo visto, Ichigo no había comentado nada sobre su cambio con nadie. Ni siquiera con su amiga y compañera de estudios. No es que fuera el mejor amigo del chico, pero su padre le había comentado sobre sus planes. Bajo la estricta promesa de no andar contando nada con ninguna persona. Suspiro derrotado.

—No se preocupen –sonrió penoso- vayan, Kira y ¿Kuchiki san?

Izuru le negó con su cabeza.

—Veo –ella le entrego su cerveza- no se preocupen, todo estará bien

—Gracias, Ishida kun

Miro al par alejarse.

—Eres un tonto, Kurosaki –comenzó a beber a grandes tragos la cerveza- espero que sepas lo que haces

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Al final, Rukia se sorprendió y alegro porque su padre le permitiese su relación con Jūshirō Ukitake**.** Debería de estar alegre por eso, entonces ¿por qué no se sentía así?.

En ese momento estaba en el baño, mirándose frente al espejo el conjunto de lencería que se había comprado; para ese día tan especial, que esperaba compartir con su pareja. Luego de pensarlo detenidamente, había decidido que él sería el primer hombre en su vida.

Se admiraba en esa fina lencería blanca que había comprado en compañía de Tatsuki. La cual había estado sumamente molesta con Rukia, desde que le habían hablado de su relación con Ukitake. Le reprocho duramente su "inmadurez", así lo había dicho. Porque salía con un hombre inclusive mayor que su padre. Su mente memoró la plática de esa tarde.

—_¿Estás loca mujer? –respingo en el acto- ¡es un vejestorio!_

_Ese comentario molesto en demasía a Rukia._

—_¡Basta, Tatsuki! –discutían cuando ingresaron en la tienda de lencería- ¡eres mi amiga, ¿no deberías de mostrarte feliz por mi?! –hablo herida- necesito que me ayudes a elegir algo bonito_

_Tatsuki miro irritada las prendas, y luego miro hacia la calle, ignorando a Rukia un muy largo rato. La cual se sentía sumamente incómoda por su reacción. Esperaba que cuando menos su amiga la comprendiese y la cotillease divertida por lo que sucedería._

—_Mira, Rukia –la encaró- no seré una experta en las relaciones –tomo aire- en mi vida solo he tenido un novio –le informo- Ayasegawa –sonrió al pensar en él- es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida –tomo las manos de su amiga- ¿cuántos novios has tenido en tu vida?_

_Rukia bajo su cabeza y fue incapaz de responderle._

—_Creo que necesitas estar un tiempo sola y…_

_Ella le contradijo con el movimiento de su cabeza._

—_Eso es lo que no quiero –se le formo un nudo en su garganta y quiso llorar- tengo miedo…_

_Tatsuki abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Entonces a eso se debían tantas relaciones, en ese tiempo. _

_Su verdadero temor era la soledad…_

—_Rukia –suspiro hondamente y la abrazó- nunca has estado sola_

—_Cuando mi mamá… -dijo cabizbaja- murió –sollozó- mi papá se concentro tanto en su trabajo que…_

—_Pero, Ichigo siempre estuvo ahí por ti_

_Susurro suavemente, y Rukia ya no reprimió más sus lágrimas. Estas rodaron rápidamente por sus mejillas._

—_Ahora, él tiene a alguien_

—_¿Hablas de la extranjera?_

—_Si_

_Tatsuki sonrió._

—_¿Estas celosa?_

—_¡NO! –rompió el abrazó- ¡pero ella no es la clase de persona que el necesita a su lado!_

—_¿Quién entonces –se cruzó de brazos- o cómo debe ser ella?_

_Rukia esbozo una enorme sonrisa, mientras se limpiaba sus ojos._

—_Alguien que sea amable con él –tomo una tela y jugaba con ella entre sus manos, había dejado de ver a Tatsuki- que aguante sus rabietas, que sepa lo que le gusta y lo que no, que se lleve bien con su familia –su sonrisa se hacía más grande- que lo quiera mucho, y lo valore por -miro su amiga- su gran corazón, que entienda que pese al aspecto de delincuente que tiene es un gran hombre –comentaba feliz- ¿sabes que no le gusta tomar –la imito al cruzarse de brazos ella también- y no tiene tampoco vicios, como el cigarro y las drogas?. Y…_

—_Parece que esa persona eres tú –picoteo con ternura su nariz- Rukia…, te falto decir solo que lo amas_

—_¡Yo no lo amo!_

_Dio un paso hacia atrás asustada._

—_Espero que no te des cuenta muy tarde –le susurro-_

Al terminar con el recuerdo, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas.

—Yo, no lo amo… -musito- no lo amo…

Intentó convencerse de sus palabras.

Desde su encuentro en la oficina de su padre, ya no solía visitarlo en su apartamento como antes. En días pasados, solía llegar con una caja de pizza, un par de cervezas y películas de bajo presupuesto para quejarse de ellas mientras las miraban. Realmente extrañaba esas fechas, cuando solían ir al cine los días que estaba soltera y ella no tenía pareja; para pagar solo la mitad el día de los enamorados. Mientras engañaban al boletero. O cenar comida chatarra en el auto de él o de ella, de las noches de karaoke, del boliche, del billar, de…

Se entristeció al ver, cuantas cosas habían cambiado en tan poco. Cuando su padre le hizo comprender que ella solo era su amiga, y nadie en su vida. Entendió que debía darle su espacio. Y si él podía ser feliz junto a la extranjera, entonces ella debía de apartarse como cuando Ichigo lo hacía cada vez que comenzaba un nuevo noviazgo.

—Quisiera que eso días volvieran…

Tomo aire y se despabiló de esos pensamientos.

Cuando ingreso a la alcoba las luces estaban apagadas, pero pudo percibir perfectamente la silueta de Ukitake; el cual se encontraba recostado sobre su gran cama. Miro como abrió sus brazos e invitaba a Rukia a acercársele. Ella estaba sumamente nerviosa, por lo que sucedería entre ellos en cuestión de minutos.

—Te ves hermosa…

Le susurro en su oído. Rukia estaba sobre él, colocada a gatas. Pronto, él comenzó a besar delicadamente su cuello, lo que provoco que pequeños quejidos se escapasen de sus labios; y para mantenerse en esa postura coloco sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo de su pronto amante. Jūshirō le retiro la pequeña capa de la lencería, mientras besaba sus hombros en el proceso.

Incómodo por la postura, la tomo por la cintura y la coloco bajo él. Continúo mimando su cuello con sus besos, sus oídos con tiernas palabras y sus hombros con delicadas caricias. Hasta que finalmente, la escucho gemir sonoramente llena de placer.

La miro y le sonrió en la oscuridad, ella le mostraba toda su inocencia y fragilidad. La beso y Rukia le correspondió gustosa. Ukitake realmente estaba enamorado de ella, y si se lo permitía pensaba en pedirle que fuese su mujer al término de su primer encuentro.

Pronto el celular de Rukia comenzó a sonar. Primero los mensaje, y luego fueron las llamadas. Cuando estas se volvieron insistentes, ella alejo a Ukitake un poco, tanteo en el buró y tomo su aparato. Debía de estar pasando algo, de otra manera esa persona no insistiría tanto. Antes de que pudiese contestar, la llamada finalizo. Suspiro molesta por la interrupción.

Él se había levantado de la cama, y encendió la luz. Rukia volteó hacia él, pero rápidamente desvió su vista. Ukitake solamente usaba un boxer. Él mismo río ante la inocencia de Rukia, y en ese momento comprendió; que ella nunca antes había estado con otro hombre en esa circunstancia. Desde sus primeras caricias no tan inocentes, siempre había percibido la tensión del cuerpo de ella.

Algo la incomodaba, o mejor dicho alguien…

—Es Momo y Kira –se extraño- ¿será algo de la fiesta? –se pregunto- más les vale que valga la pena la interrupción

Finalmente otra llamada entro en su celular, y pronta contesto.

—¿Sucede algo, Kira?

—Te paso a Momo –le entrego su celular a su prometida-

—¿Rukia chan?..., !Kurosaki kun…, Kurosaki kun!…

A través del aparato, percibió Rukia claramente su llanto. Su corazón comenzó a latirle con rapidez. ¿Le habría pasado algo, a su mejor amigo?

—¡MOMO!- se sentó al borde de la cama- ¡tranquilízate, por favor! –le pidió- ¡me estás asustando mucho! –tomo con fuerza su celular- ¡¿Ichigo esta bien, le paso algo, dónde esta?! –se desesperaba- ¡¿MOMO?!

Escucho como Kira le quitaba el aparto y procedía a hablarle.

—No lo sabemos, por eso te hemos llamado

—¿No comprendo? –se impacientó- ¡¿dime?!

—Estamos en su apartamento, nos abrieron la puerta y…

—¿Y?... –se levantó y camino apresurada por la habitación- ¡¿Y?! –reitero- ¡POR DIOS, YA DIME!

—El apartamento esta vació, solo el celular de Kurosaki esta en el medio de la sala –exhalo- su vecina, acaba de decirnos que saco sus muebles desde hace varios días, y no sabe a donde se ha ido

Izuru escucho un golpe llano, y la llamada se había cortado.

Rukia, había dejado caer su celular y temblaba. Ukitake asustado se le acerco y la tomo de sus hombros.

—¿Rukia?

—¡Ichigo…, ha desaparecido! –lo miro angustiada- ¡no me dijo nada! –se exasperaba- ¡si se iba a cambiar de apartamento, o!… -se derrumbo en el suelo, Ukitake evito que su caída fuera dolorosa- ¡ya no me dice nada! –sujeto su rostro entre sus manos- ¡lo quiero…, quiero que vuelva lo que teníamos…, esos días…, yo… -lo miro- yo!…

La mirada de Jūshirō se conmovió.

—¿Qué sientes? –toco su corazón- ¿aquí? –silencio- ¿Rukia? –afonía- ¿te duele que no sepas donde esta…, lo que has perdido…, el que ya no te hable como antes?

Aguardo paciente su respuesta.

—Yo…, -repitió- yo…

—Dilo, Rukia –acarició su mejilla- no es tan difícil como piensas –le sonrió- solo dilo…

—¡YO LO AMO!

Se sorprendió a sí misma, por lo que acababa de expresar. Miro a Ukitake, mientras miraba como le afirmaba suavemente con su cabeza por sus palabras.

—Finalmente te has dado cuenta –se entristeció, acababa de perderla para siempre- pero, te has tardado mucho Rukia –mimo su cabello- y tal vez ya sea muy tarde

—¿Por qué? –enterró sus uñas en sus antebrazos- ¿por qué?

—Búscalo, y dile que lo amas

La vio como se vistió con tanta rapidez, mientras la miro marcharse de su casa por última vez. Tomo su teléfono y le llamo a Yoruichi.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

—¿Dime galán? –le respondió la mujer-

—Por fin se dio cuenta –suspiro derrotado- perdí contra un niño, ¿puedes creerlo?

Ella rió tras su aparato.

—Algún día debía pasar, pero –miro a Isshin- el avión de Ichigo salió hace media hora

—Nos vemos luego, Yoruichi –corto Ukitake la llamada-

En ese momento el celular de Isshin comenzó a sonar, miro el nombre de la persona que le llamaba.

—Es Rukia chan –le dijo y lo apago-

—¡Papá! –recrimino- ¡contéstale y dile donde esta Ichi ni!

—No, Karin –exhalo- le prometía a Byakuya que no la ayudaríamos. Además, Rukia chan debe encontralo por sí misma -sonrió alegremente- ahora le toca a ella el ir a su lado, como su mejor amiga

Las mellizas apagaron sus celulares.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Irritada ante la falta de respuesta de la familia Kurosaki, comenzó a llorar amargamente. ¿Quién más podría saber dónde estaba?. Si Momo no tenía idea…

—La doctora Unohana...

Subió a su automóvil.

—Somos los mejores amigos… -repitió y refuto- no…, siempre hemos sido más que amigos… -sonrió llena de dicha- te amo, Ichigo –encendió su auto- voy a encontrarte y de lo diré de frente

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Capitulo V

"Eras tú"

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ Nanao esta divorciada de Stark, su hija es Lilinet. (O.K. otra pareja que me gusta)

+ Kūkaku, tiene ambos brazos.

+ Falta un capitulo más, y el epilogo. Nunca consideré demasiado largo este proyecto, no quiero retraseme en los otros. Espero publicarlo al mismo tiempo que actualice "Tan cerca del paraíso"

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) Inmunología, a ciencia trata, entre otras cosas, el funcionamiento fisiológico del sistema inmunitario tanto en estadíos de salud como de enfermedad; las alteraciones en las funciones del sistema inmunitario en los desórdenes inmunológicos

+(2) Nefrología, es la especialidad médica rama de la medicina interna que se ocupa del estudio de la estructura y la función renal, tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, incluyendo la prevención y tratamiento de las enfermedades renales

+ (3) Neurocirugía, es la especialidad médica que se encarga del manejo quirúrgico y no quirúrgico de determinadas patologías del sistema nervioso central, periférico y vegetativo.

+ (4) Quincuagésimo, número 50

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *


	5. Eras tú

Bleach no me pertenece. Propiedad de Kubo Tite, historia original escrita por mí.

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO**

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

_**Introspección:**__ Enamorarse es fácil. Más aún, si tienes un paño a quien llorarle cada vez que te parten el corazón. Pero, estar a su lado tanto tiempo sin saber lo que esa persona siente por ti… Puede ser lo único que necesites ver en realidad… Antes de perder lo verdaderamente valioso… Y decidirte por actuar..._

**Sumary:** ¿Cuántas veces miramos desde afuera, a esa persona?. Sin poder decirle, cuanto la queremos…

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Y todo el tiempo…**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capitulo IV**

"**Eras tú"**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_Esperar duele. Olvidar duele._

_Pero, el peor de los sufrimientos es no saber que decisión tomar__"_

-Anónimo-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

Dio un par de vueltas más desesperada por las calles de la ciudad. Exhalo con pesadez. La doctora Unohana se encontraba de viaje, la casera le dijo que no regresaría hasta el comienzo del nuevo ciclo escolar. Frustrada golpeó el volante de su automóvil, cuando la luz verde del semáforo y un pitido del vehiculo detrás de ella la alertaron de que debía continuar. Decidió aparcar y pensar detenidamente lo que debería de hacer.

Busco entre su bolso su celular. Paso cada uno de los contactos registrados con desesperación, al terminar su lista no encontro un solo nombre en quien Ichigo confiase tanto como ella. Si Momo no tenía idea alguna de su paradero, seguramente el resto también lo desconocería. Recargo su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento de su automóvil y cerró sus ojos.

—Es increíble pensar que tarde tanto en darme cuenta de a quien amo realmente –sonrió con amargura- y justo ahora que no te encuentro entendí cuan importante eres realmente en mi vida Ichigo…

Con melancolía por sus palabras, fue al menú de su aparato. Hacia la galería de fotografías. Comenzó a pasarlas una a una, se asombro realmente al notar que aquellas que estaban almacenadas por años en su celular eran aquellas donde ambos estaban juntos.

—¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes –se dijo- ahora que lo pienso –exhalo pesadamente- tu, sentirás lo mismo por mí?

La imagen que contemplaba en ese momento era una de su fiesta de graduación del instituto, habían decidido esa ocasión que sería un concurso de parejas. Y al no tener ninguno de ellos a nadie en ese momento, decidieron ir junto al evento. Sonrió al recordar el como acordaron llevar el disfraz.

—_¿Seguro que no nos confundirán con esto? –no estaba muy convencida- da la idea de que vamos o venimos de un funeral –arqueó una de sus cejas- no quiero que nadie me presente sus condolencias por andar caminando con esto_

_Ichigo se la quito de las manos, y la alzó para contemplarla con mejor claridad en la sala de la casa de Rukia._

—_Pues, es mejor que tu sugerencia –aclaro- esto si es algo decente con que caminar en la calle_

—_¡¿QUÉ TIENE DE MALO EL DISFRAZ DE CHAPPY QUE TE CONSEGUÍ?! _

_Le arrojo Rukia la cabeza de la botarga, que obtuvo con la ayuda de Yoruichi. Eso hizo que la vestimenta que él sostenía cayese al suelo._

—_¡DEMONIOS RUKIA –vocifero con poca paciencia- SEREMOS EL HAZMERREÍR- señalo la cabeza en el piso- TENGO ORGULLO!_

_Ella rodó sus ojos._

—_¿Y, según tú de que iremos disfrazados? –se cruzo de brazos- ¡señor me da pena usar un disfraz donde nadie va saber quien eres, o mejor dicho –recalco- a muchas personas que jamás en tu vida volverás a ver!_

—_De shinigamis… _

El recuerdo finalizo, cuando sintió las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas. Las cuales cayeron a la pantalla de su celular, llevo una de sus manos a su rostro.

—_Finalmente te has dado cuenta. Pero, te has tardado mucho Rukia y tal vez ya sea muy tarde…_

Las palabras de Ukitake resonaron en su mente.

—_¿Qué eres de él?_

La voz pesada de su padre le hablo también en su cabeza.

—Amigos…

Musito en voz baja. Encendió su automóvil y fue hacia su casa.

Su padre debía de saber algo sobre Isshin, a final de cuentas ambos eran buenos amigos. No aparco su transporte, inclusive lo dejo encendido en la entrada de la mansión. Y corriendo un mozo se aproximo para llevarlo hacia el estacionamiento de la propiedad. Pasaban de las dos de la madrugada, su progenitor debería de estar en su estudio como ya era costumbre.

Abrió sin esperar ser invitada.

—¡Por favor, ¿necesito saber donde esta Ichigo?!

Suplico suavemente al momento de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Byakuya dejo sus documentos y la miro de forma seria, se puso de pie y camino hacia su hija.

—¿Qué harás cuando sepas donde esta?

Inquirió pacientemente.

—¡IR A DONDE ESTA, Y!...

—¡Por favor, Rukia –la interrumpió- la vida no es una de tus películas romántica que ves –externo juicioso- esta no consiste en ir y tomar un avión, gritarle a los cuatro vientos lo que sientes!

—¡HARÉ QUE PASE EN LA MÍA –vocifero- AUNQUE SEA UNA ESTUPIDEZ TENGO QUE HACERLO Y!...

—¡¿Y?!...

—Decirle que lo amo –exclamo decidida-

—¿Qué es el amor, Rukia?

Ella se sorprendió por el tipo de cuestionamiento que su padre le hacia. No se espero que le indagase algo de esa índole, en ese momento y en de esa forma.

—¡Es estar junto a esa persona que te hace sentir especial!

—¿Acaso tus amigos no hacen eso –la miro seriamente- no lo hago yo también –silencio- o todas las personas con las que te relacionas?

—¡NO! –exclamo enfadada- ¡PAPÁ, NO JUEGUES CON MIS PALABRAS!

Byakuya se acerco hacia ella.

—El amor es una cosa tan maravillosa para cada ser amado –exhalo-. Cuando no eres correspondido te lastima –acarició su pómulo- y cuando lo tienes en ocasiones no lo aprovechas –la abrazó-. En realidad la palabra amor es muy fuerte, pero es hermosa –afonía-. Es sufrir al lado de esa persona, en cada momento de la vida –susurro- es saber que esa persona es incondicional, a cada defecto y virtud que tenemos… -silencio- son esas sensaciones mágicas que pueden cambiar nuestro mundo –le sonrió con dulzura- es, saber que pese a la distancia esa persona nos estará esperando siempre –alzó su mejilla e hizo que la mirase- es algo que nace aquí –toco el pecho de Rukia, por sobre su corazón- y se expresa aquí –toco sus labios- ¿quieres que te diga la razón por la cual nunca te diste cuenta hasta hoy? –ella le afirmo con su cabeza- porque, Kurosaki es un hombre cobarde –espetó fríamente- tuvo tanto miedo de que lo rechazases que prefiero ser siempre tu mejor amigo, a dar el siguiente paso

Rukia abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y se aferró desesperada a los brazos de su padre.

—¡¿Entonces el también me ama –le temblaban sus labios- cierto, papá?!

—No lo se –le susurro- se que te quiere –lo dijo sin dudar- pero, jamás nadie escucho esas dos palabras que quieres oír…

Ella descorazonada bajo su rostro y nuevamente comenzó a llorar. Se sentó en el sillón más cercano a ella, en todo momento Byakuya la estuvo consolando; y eso le partía el corazón. La última vez que la vio tan frágil e indefensa, fue durante el funeral de su madre. Sin embargo, esa ocasión el hombre que la consoló no había sido él; sino su mejor amigo…

—Yo lo amo, papá –susurro-

—Lo se –exhalo pesadamente- eres tan distinta a él…, nunca has temido a lo desconocido has aprendido de cada relación amorosa que has tenido… -le sonrió- has tenido el valor de expresar abiertamente tus emociones conmigo –le informo- desearía que Kurosaki hubiese tenido al menos un poco de tu valentía y coraje –se levanto y caminaba hacia la puerta de su estudio- él se encuentra en Francia, en la Universidad de en Montpellier e iniciará clases dentro de dos semanas –silencio- pero…, -tomo la perilla de la puerta- esas palabras deben ser dichas por él, no por tí Rukia...

Salió y dejo sola a su hija, quien una vez más comenzó a sollozar. Debía dejarla, con sus pensamientos la decisión sería tomada por ella y por nadie más.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Un par de viejos conocidos se encuentran en un bar, bebiendo algunas copas. Manteniéndose ambos en un total hermetismo, no sabiendo bien quien deba ser el primero en romper el silencio. El ruido a su alrededor hasta cierto punto hostiga a los hombres, los cuales no han dicho absolutamente ninguna palabra el uno al otro la hora que llevan reunidos.

—Kurosaki…

El abogado fue el primero en decidirse por hablar esa noche.

—¿Qué pasa Byakuya, desde cuando volvimos a tratarnos tan fríamente? –exclamo dolido- no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad, ¿no te parece?

Byakuya, exhalo profundamente mientras llevaba su mano izquierda a su cara y sobaba su sien en el proceso.

—Me cuesta cree que por primera vez escuchases mis palabras

—Pensé que eso querías –dijo al cabo de un tiempo, mientras el litigante carraspeaba molesto - ¿no me pediste acaso que no le contestase ninguna llamada a tu hija sobre mi hijo? –acotó fríamente- ¿miento acaso, Byakuya?

—Isshin, ¿cuándo volverá tu hijo?

Mutismo.

—No lo se –expreso sinceramente- ni siquiera estoy seguro si lo hará algún día –coloco su copa en la mesa- y yo me iré en un par de días más -Byakuya lo miro con sorpresa.- Seré el nuevo Director de Birmingham (1) –le informo- me lo han estado pidiendo por años –suspiro- y ahora que Masaki trabajara para el Museo Británico (2) es una gran oportunidad para que nuestra familia no este tan dispersa por el mundo –sonrió vagamente- Yuzu y Karin han aceptado perder un semestre en la Universidad, con tal de venir conmigo –lo miro- ¿qué opinas?

—¿Qué puedo decirte? –expreso sin más- creo entonces que este es el adiós, Kurosaki Isshin

Se puso de pie el litigante, se bebió de un solo trago el resto de su bebida y se miraron fijamente por algunos segundo más. Antes de romper el contacto visual.

—¿Sabes? –detuvo la marcha del abogado el médico- creí que Rukia chan iría a Francia en el primer avión

—¿Y que razón tenía para hacer eso –ladeo su cabeza- Isshin?

Este hombre se puso de pie consternado por sus palabras tan frías, temiendo que él fuese el responsable de que Rukia se mantuviese en el país. De una zancada le cerró el paso al abogado y lo sujeto fuertemente del cuello de su blanca camisa; de inmediato un par de meseros y el gerente se acercaron para detener lo que consideraban que sería una disputa.

—¿Por qué –enfatizó con sorna las palabras del abogado- por qué? –repitió irritado- ¡porque mi hijo se ha estado sintiendo como un maldito imbécil estos años –expreso amargamente y en voz baja- por estar enamorado de tu hija! –espetó- ¡¿dime, si acaso Ichigo no merece algo de felicidad?!

El gerente del bar los separo amablemente. Byakuya simplemente se ajusto su ropa.

—¡No me pidas que sienta lástima por el estúpido de tu hijo –protestó el litigante- el único culpable de su desdicha es él mismo –silencio- su soso temor por decirle sus sentimientos a Rukia lo orillo a esta locura –acotó fríamente y sin tapujo alguno- y ahora que finalmente mi hija se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente por él! –exclamo lleno de resentimiento- ¿tienes idea de lo que ella sufre ahora? –mutismo- ¡esas dos palabras, no las tiene que decir ella –lo señalo con su índice.- Sino, él. Y lo sabes tan bien como yo!

El abogado le dio la espalda a Isshin.

—Byakuya…

Le susurro Isshin y detuvo su marcha.

—¡Mi hija pudo ser una tonta despistada –exhalo pesadamente y aún no lo miraba- el estar tanto tiempo a su lado, no le hizo comprender su verdadero sentir hacia él –silencio- tu hijo es un maldito cobarde quejumbroso –apretaba sus puños con fuerza- solo hacia que el resto sintiera lástima por él! –le informo.- Cuando se quiere a alguien –tomo aire- se lo decimos… -empezó a caminar- ¿no es cierto, Kurosaki Isshin?

—Lo es –respondió a la nada- lo es...

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

En los meses subsecuentes pasaron más de una cosa en Japón. La familia Kurosaki se mudo a Inglaterra, principalmente para estar más cerca los uno de los otros; como regalo de despedida le entregaron el celular que Ichigo dejo. El cual tomo con agradecimiento. Fue durante una sencilla cena de despedida entre las dos familias, los dos hombres estuvieron algo serios. Con varios abrazos y palabras les dijo adió. Quizás para siempre. Ella en ningún momento hizo alguna indagación sobre Ichigo, ante lo cual nadie presente comento de igual forma.

Rukia, caminaba por una de las calles más concurridas en Tokio. Con un bonito vestido color añil, mientras miraba distraídamente los escaparates de marca son sus mercancías expuestas. Al final, no tomo el primer avión para ir a Francia con Ichigo.

Simplemente eligió quedarse en Japón.

Varios allegados la instigaban sobre la razón por la cual su mejor amigo se había ido sin decirle a nadie, a lo cual sencillamente ella se limitaba a darles una sonrisa penosa. Comenzó inclusive a rehuir cualquier conversación donde Ichigo fuese parte de esta. Al grado de que varias de sus viejas amistades se habían enfriado, dejándose de hablar en el proceso.

Mientras andaba por una de estas callejuelas, se topo de frente con Ishida.

—¡Hey, cuanto tiempo! –le saludo alegre- es raro que estés en el distrito comercial –lo saludo ella-

—No es para tanto, Kuchiki san –se ajusto sus anteojos- pronto será el cumpleaños de mi padre, y quiero darle algo distinto esta vez –se justifico- eso es todo –exhalo- si, no tienes nada que hacer –la miro seriamente- ¿me ayudarías a elegirle algo?

Ella sonrió con júbilo ante tal petición.

—¿En qué habías pensado?

Hablo ella al momento de entrar en una de las tiendas más grandes del distrito.

—En una corbata –dijo sin más- o tal vez una cartera

Rukia se rió disimuladamente.

—Tenías que ser hombre, al fin y al cabo nunca saben que obsequiar –dijo a modo de juego- veamos… -dudo hacia donde continuar- a tu padre le gusta el golf, ¿cierto?

—Si –caminaron- ¿por cierto como vas con tu tesis?

Ishida apenado por la situación cambió el tema.

—De maravilla –se jacto ella de su buen adelanto académico- hoy me he dado un tiempo para despejarme y relajarme, que buena falta me hace –le informo- la semana entrante debo presentar mi avance a mi sinodal –llegaron al área requerida dentro de la tienda- en cuanto este aprobada, faltará poco para que sea toda una Licenciada –expreso con orgullo-

—¿Y qué harás luego?

—Comenzaré a trabajar

Rukia tomo unos guantes de golf, para luego entregárselos.

—Perdona que te pregunte –su rostro se torno serio al momento de tomar los guantes- ¿qué hay de Kurosaki?

Silencio.

Ella sencillamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a retirarse, al considerar que su labor había concluido.

—¡Kuchiki!...

La llamo con fuerza, al ver como esta se alejaba lentamente. Evitando el darle una respuesta.

—Si te pidiese tu opinión –volteó hacia él lentamente- estoy segura que me dirías que son una estúpida por no ir a Francia, y decirle lo que siento por él –expreso con pesar- ¿cierto, Ishida? –sonrió melancólicamente- no serías ni el primero ni el último que me dice eso –sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas- Tatsuki realmente esta molesta conmigo y no me habla…

—En realidad –la interrumpió- pensé que realmente harías eso que acabas de decirme

Afonía.

—Puede que yo sea una tonta, todo este tiempo por no haber percibido sus sentimientos hacia mí –expreso con amargura- pero… -medito- sigo pensando, ¿por qué él no me dijo nada? –tenía un nudo en su garganta- tan difícil le es decir esas palabras

—Kuchiki...

Ishida la llamo con tristeza y se acerco a ella.

—En verdad no sabes como deseo que el final de mi historia sea como cualquier película americana –recargo su frente en el pecho de él- no tienes idea de cuanto me cuesta contenerme de ir al aeropuerto y tomar el primer avión a Francia, y gritar a los cuatro vientos cuanto lo quiero –silencio- de llamarlo… -exhalo pesadamente- todos los días cargo mi pasaporte –sonrió tontamente- que absurdo. ¿No?

Uryū se mantuvo quieto, no considerando prudente el mostrarle algún afecto que pudiese malinterpretarse.

—Tú quieres, que él tenga el valor de admitir que te ama

—Si –dijo ella suavemente-

—Tal vez tengas que esperar

—¡Esperaré… -comentó esperanzada- el tiempo que sea necesario –lo miro- aunque me lleve toda la vida, esperaré –reitero- por escuchar esas palabras, que necesito oír! –comenzó a llorar- ¡¿volverá, cierto –se aferró desesperada a él- cierto…, cierto?!

—Lo hará, lo hará…

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Los meses venideros pasaron con demasiada rapidez para el estudiante a médico. Su adaptación a Montpellier, no había resultado tumultuosa como se lo imagino en un principio. A su llegadaza a Francia, fue recibido por Senna, el verla en persona le agrado bastante; era exactamente como se la había imaginado en cuanto a su carácter. Llena de energía y nunca se cansaba de hablar, decir, pedir u ordenar.

Senna era la copropietaria de una Boutique, casi en el centro de la ciudad. El trayecto hacia el hogar que ella le había conseguido fue largo y tedioso. Demasiado tráfico y ruido, juzgo el prospecto a médico.

Pero siendo honestos, Senna había encontrado el mejor lugar para él. El inmueble se encontraba a tan solo veinte minutos de la Universidad. Fue una verdadera extrañeza, le había comentado su amiga francesa sobre la asombrosa suerte que había tenido ella al encontrar ese lugar. Un contacto de bienes y raíces la había llamado, antes de que hiciese el depósito en el antiguo apartamento donde se iba a quedar originalmente. El cual estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, y de la mitad del tamaño en el cual residiría actualmente. Dudo la fémina por tan buena ganga, pero el asesor le aseguro que no tenía problema alguno. Solo que la dueña del edificio, deseaba que este fuese ocupado rápidamente.

Luego de que Senna lo revisara minuciosamente y comprobara que efectivamente era una ganga el departamento, pago el depósito requerido. Y al cabo de unos cuantos días más, llegaron las cosas personales de Ichigo. Ella le recomendó que los muebles los comprase en Francia, habían muy buenas tiendas de segunda mano de donde elegir el resto.

Ichigo regresó esel viernes, muy cerca de las nueve de la noche. Entro al edificio con su bicicleta, camino derecho hacia el área de buzones; en busca de la carta que su madre solía enviarle semanalmente.

Su apartamento se encontraba en el último y tercer piso.

—¿Tan pronto? –dijo tomando sus propia correspondencia- supongo que al igual que el resto del tiempo que llevas viviendo aquí, no saldrás –lo miro de reojo- la vida se te va, y tu aquí te enclaustras como monja

Se giro y se cruzó de brazos su vecina del primer piso. Una mujer que físicamente le recordaba mucho a Nanao, con la gran diferencia de que esta tenía una lengua sórdida y mordaz. Trabajaba como interprete en el consulado japonés.

—Tú lo has dicho –le sonrió- repasaré mis lecciones –suspiro y se acomodo su mochila- no quiero sorpresas en los exámenes

—Eres un niño tonto –replico ella-

Cerró de un golpe la puerta de su buzón y se marcho hacia su apartamento.

—Creo que tienes razón, Lisa

Miro las escaleras y suspiro profundamente. Guardo la carta de su madre en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Y subió muy lentamente las escaleras con su bicicleta a cuestas. Cuando llego a su piso, encontró a su vecino parado tras la puerta de su hogar. Seguramente su había peleado una vez más con su novia, y esta lo había arrojado fuera de la vivienda que compartían.

Ahora que lo meditaba, prácticamente todos los inquilinos que residían en ese edificio eran japoneses.

—¡Ichigo! –le sonrió extrañamente- ¿nuevamente sin planes? –fingió asombro- con ese apartamento deberías ser capaz de traer a un par de chicas lindas

—¡CÁLLATE, HIRAKO! –se sonrojo- ¡para que quisiera traer un par de mujeres…, mujeres…

Buscaba una forma elegante de referirse al tipo de féminas que el blondo había comentado realmente.

—Zorras, perras, pirujas, prostitutas –enumeraba con sus dedos- o, si lo prefieres educadamente –tomo aire- mujeres de la vida galante

—¡Dios! –renegó de su suerte- ¿por qué rayos tengo a una pareja loca como vecinos?

—No impreques tanto, Ichigo –comenzó a bajar las escaleras- salgamos

—Tengo planes –quiso contradecir-

Shinji soltó una carcajada sonora y altanera al respecto.

—Se que pasar la noche junto a tus libros es toda una aventura –ironizó- pero, por una noche cambia tu costumbre

—¿Cuando te dejará entrar Hiyori?

—Tal vez mañana –dijo como si nada- con algo de suerte cuando se le pase el coraje -movió sus hombros- quien entiende a las mujeres

Ichigo guardo su bicicleta, y también dejo la carta de su madre. Bajo en compañía de Hirako Shinji. Quien a su sorpresa, resulto ser uno de los mejores fotógrafos de una popular revista de moda francesa. Y su novia neurótica, una de las diseñadoras de la misma.

Tomaron el automóvil del rubio, y fueron en hacia uno de los tantos L'auberge (3) aledaños. Tras un buen tiempo y varias cervezas, Ichigo esbozo una jovial sonrisa.

—¿Qué te causa tanta gracia, Ichigo?

—Nada –tomo un poco más de su bebida- es solo que me pregunto, ¿como es que terminaste con alguien como Hiyori? –suspiro- tan diferente a ti

—¿Eso es todo? –dijo comiendo un par de patatas- simplemente, le dije un día que me gustaba su forma de ser y el resto es historia

—¿Te gusta el hecho de que te golpee todo el tiempo –indago perplejo Ichigo- eres masoquista o algo por el estilo?

—No –lo miro fijamente- aunque no lo parezca, tiene su lado lindo -aclaro su garganta- algunas veces –susurro- hasta cierto punto se que es la mujer perfecta para mí

—¿Por qué?

Externo y de inmediato miro hacia la ventana, mientras miraba pasar los automóviles por la autopista. Hirako dejo su comida y lo observo, desde que lo conocía sentía que algo debió de haberle sucedido emocionalmente. Se comportaba de una forma renuente en ciertas conversaciones.

—Porque, a pesar de todo la amo -Ichigo lo miro- ¿por qué esa cara de sorprendido? –se rió de la cara estúpida que tomo el estudiante- tan difícil te es de entender en esa cabeza hueca que te cargas para todos lados –lo golpeo con su lata- es gruñona, irritante, mal hablada, pésima cocinera, altanera –le comentaba no sus buenos atributos- sin embargo…, -sonrió enamorado- se que no podría vivir sin ella –silencio- ¿cómo es la mujer que te rompió el corazón?

Ichigo se irguió por completo en su silla, al tiempo que extrañamente se sonrojaba.

—¡No…, no…, se de que me estas hablando –balbuceo y exclamo con rápidez- no hay nadie así! –evito mirarlo-

—¿Entonces por qué estas, aquí en Francia? –lo señalo con su tenedor- ¡y no me vengas con esa mierda de súper Universidad y esas pendejadas tuyas!

Mutismo.

El rubio chisto con molestia cuando el silencio se extendió largamente en la mesa.

—Te diré algo, Ichigo. ¡Mírame! –le ordeno cuando golpeó la mesa con su mano libre- ¡no importa donde este esa persona a quien se ama –tenía toda la atención de Ichigo- la distancia no nos hace olvidar ese sentimiento!

Sus palabras le resultaron tan certeras. Siempre en sus días llenos de actividad entre la escuela y su empleo de medio tiempo que había tomado, Rukia jamás llegaba a su mente. Sin embargo, en la soledad de su apartamento las memorias de ella se intensificaban fuertemente; produciéndole largas y constantes noches de insomnio. Y en más de una ocasión, estuvo tentado a llamarla.

—¿No tienes nada que decir? -indago el blondo-

Silencio.

Vocifero en voz baja el rubio.

—Eres un caso perdido –exhalo Hirako- pero, tú sabrñas –miro el techo- la vida que estas echando a perder es la tuya y…, la de ella –esto último lo pensó-

Conversaron sobre otros temas, varias horas más. Ya en la madrugada del sábado, abandonaron el establecimiento. El regreso al departamento fue silencioso. De igual forma aparco su diminuto vehiculo. Llegaron a sus respectivas puertas. Agradecido, Shinji constato que finalmente podía entrar a su apartamento.

—Ichigo –le hablo antes de entrar- solo espero que esa mujer que te rechazo, lo haya hecho porque realmente no te quería de esa forma –acoto- de otra manera, estoy seguro que debe de sentirse muy triste porque te fuiste

Entro y lo dejo solo. El estudiante, ingreso a su propio hogar.

—Aunque este lejos de ti, Rukia… Aún puedo sentirte junto a mí… ¿Acaso no hay manera de que te olvide?

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Camino lentamente hacia la ventana principal de la sala, admirando la ciudad y como esta se había transformado en todo ese tiempo. Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en sus labios, al estar seguro de cuanto deberían de haber cambiado las cosas durante su larga ausencia.

Sus muebles sin desempacar apropiadamente estaban regados por todo el departamento, el jefe de ayudantes de la mudanza tuvo problemas en acercársele; para la firma que daba por concluida con su labor. En solo cuestión de minutos se quedo completamente solo, en la pronta oscuridad que se avecinaba.

Su celular comenzó a sonar con insistencia, reconoció perfectamente el número y contesto sin muchos ánimos.

—¿Qué pasa, Yoruichi san? –se recargo en el marco de la ventana- ¿a qué debo la llamada de la dueña del edificio?

—Solo quería saber si tu nuevo apartamento cumple con tus exigentes expectativas

—Ah… -expreso lacónicamente- es bastante grande, sería mi única queja –volteó hacia atrás- tendré mucho espacio vacío

—Es una unidad habitacional familiar –indico la mujer- pero, al tratarse del hijo de un viejo y querido amigo no pude negar a vendértelo a un accesible precio

Ichigo sonrió.

—Gracias, Yoruichi san –silencio- te veré luego

Colgó.

Por segunda vez en escasos minutos su celular sonó, sin embargo esta ocasión se trataba de su padre. Con fastidio y sabiendo bien a que debía su llamada, no tuvo más opción que contestar luego de varios minutos de insistencia.

—¿Qué pasa, papá?

Afonía.

—¿Ya te has terminado de instalar?

—Estoy en eso –camino entre las sombras- el departamento que Yoruichi san me vendió es realmente bueno –se sentó en un sillón- me costo un poco reconocer la ciudad –suspiro- ha cambiado mucho todo por aquí

—La vida continuo, hijo

—Lo se

Mutismo.

—¿Cuándo comenzarás a trabajar?

—El próximo lunes –bostezó- el Doctor Gabriel Symonds me asesorará personalmente

—¿Symonds?..., me sorprende que lo haga él –suspiro- por mérito propio lograste una plaza en el Tokyo British Clinic (4) –exclamo con orgullo- te sobran cuatro días, tiempo suficiente para resolver tus pendientes

—¿Pendientes? –repitió Ichigo-

—Busca a tus amigos… -un breve silencio- a Rukia chan…

—Tengo que colgar papá

—¡Espera, hijo!

—Te llamaré luego

Finalizo la conversación con su padre. Se recargo en el respaldo del sillón y cerró sus ojos.

En ocasiones se preguntaba si lo suyo con Rukia, no era más que un encaprichamiento absurdo. Durante su estancia en Francia, salió con más de una mujer; sin embargo, ninguna de esas relaciones trascendió demasiado. A excepción de la que mantuvo Chloé, los últimos dos años. Antes de decidirse a volver a Japón, y concluir de manera definitiva con la francesa.

—¿Qué habrá sido de tu vida, Rukia?

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Tres días le tomo la instalación completa en su nuevo hogar, incluyendo los servicios de plomería y gas. Finalmente consideraba que todo estaba en perfecto orden, y orgulloso admiraba su obra. Ese departamento contrastaba tanto con aquel que uso en sus días de juventud. Espacioso, llenos de lujos y con una decoración completamente minimalista. Ubicado en uno de los mejores distritos de la ciudad, bien valía el precio el inmueble.

Su estómago gruño de hambre. Se había saltado varias comidas ese día, a fin de darse tiempo de terminar ese sábado y descansar placenteramente el domingo, antes de ir hacia su nuevo trabajo. No tenía nada en el frigorífico, de igual forma no tenía el antojo necesario para alimentarse de comida rápida. Salió, hacia un mini súper que observo días atrás. Camino hacia el establecimiento. Su querido automóvil estaba bajo el resguardo de Yoruichi, consideró el ir por el en un par de días más.

Comenzó a arrojar comida al por mayor a la canasta. Frutas, verduras, cereales. Así, como los higiénicos básicos. De hecho al final tuvo que llevar tres cestos más, para cubrir con sus necesidades. Deposito sus futuras posesiones en la banda transportadora.

—¿Kurosaki san?

Volteó al ser llamado por alguien. Izuru Kira lo miraba con inseguridad, dudando si había acertado a llamar por su apellido a ese hombre.

—¡Kira –expreso alegre al ver al primer viejo amigo en Japón- no me esperaba encontrarte aquí!

—Mucho menos yo

Ichigo espero a que Izuru pagase sus compras. Juntos abandonaron el mini súper, y de esta manera anduvieron hacia el diminuto estacionamiento; donde Kira se ofreció amablemente a darle un pequeño aventón. En un primer instante rechazo el ofrecimiento, no vivía a más de seis cuadras. Aun así, el blondo insistió; al final en médico acepto más a fuerzas que de ganas.

El automóvil de Kira, era espacioso. En el asiento trasero observo una silla para bebés. Esbozó alegre una sonrisa al recordar que esos dos, desde hacia años que debieron de haberse casado. Nunca supo la fecha exacta, mucho menos lo que fue de sus vidas.

—¿Tienes tiempo, Kurosaki? –indago- me gustaría invitarte a mi casa, a comer pastel

—¡Oye –volteó hacia atrás- este no es el rumbo! –hablo molesto- Kira, ¿me estas escuchando?!

—Te oí muy bien, Kurosaki san –doblo en una esquina- pero, como ya te dije antes –aparco en su hogar- quisiera charlar un poco contigo –suspiro- solo dame quince minutos de tu tiempo

Bajo de su vehiculo, e Ichigo lo imito. Juntos entraron en la residencia de la familia Kira. Una casa al estilo occidental de dos pisos, con un pequeño jardín al frente. En cuanto entro a la sala, vio varios juguetes esparcidos por todo el suelo. Sin contar con los globos colgados y algunos colocados en las paredes.

—Ayer fue el cumpleaños de mi hija menor –decía mientras recogía algunos y lo botaba en el corral- hasta antes de encontrarte en el mini súper, estaba ocupado en otras cosas –le dio la espalda un momento- mis hijos están con su abuelo –volteó hacia él- lamento el desorden

—No te preocupes –se apeno- mi casa estaba peor hace unos días

Ocupo un asiento en la sala, mientra colocaba sus compras en el suelo. A los pies de este mueble, se encontraba una muñeca de trapo la cual tomo y contemplo durante un largo tiempo. Kira aprovecho esto para ir hacia la cocina, en busca de la promesa que le había hecho a Ichigo. Regreso con una gran rebanada de pastel de cajeta, el cual tomo gustoso el médico; al tiempo que colocaba el juguete en uno de los brazos del sillón.

—Momo no llegará hasta el anochecer –se sentó frente a él- ¿qué ha sido de tu vida, Kurosaki san?

Silencio.

Ichigo comió antes de responder.

—No la gran maravilla, Kira –observo fijamente su pastel- me gradué de Montpellier y comencé a trabajar en el Hospital de la Pitié Salpêtrière (5) –comentaba de forma distraída- hace dos años que termine mi especialización en oncología –suspiro- mi vida no ha sido realmente espectacular –exhalo pesadamente- esa es la vedad…

—Momo…, realmente lloro mucho cuando te fuiste –le recrimino sutilmente- esa carta de despedida fue muy estúpida –exclamo con dureza- ¡me habría esperado eso de un adolescente –suspiro- no de alguien de veintitrés años! –paso su mano por su cabello- y no solo fue ella quien se sintió terrible por tu partida. Arisawa, Inoue, Abarai, Sado, Ishida –repasaba los nombres de varios viejos amigos- y Rukia…

Silencio.

—Tenía un sueño que seguir…

Quiso Ichigo tajar el tema.

—¿Un sueño, o un lugar al cual escapar?

El médico rehúyo la mirada avergonzado, al tiempo que terminaba su pastel con rapidez. Coloco el plato en la mesa de la sala, se levanto con sus bolsas y emprendía la huida.

—Gracias por el postre

Ya había dado tres pasos, ante esto Kira hablo una vez más. Haciendo que el invitado no pudiese retirarse de esa manera.

—Me case con Momo en cuanto ella se recibió como médica –le informo, e Ichigo se giro para escuchar mejor- tuvimos a nuestra primera hija, justo a los nueve meses –sonrió avergonzado por ese hecho- a Umi, así se llama ella –indico- luego a Takao y finalmente a Yui –se miraron fijamente- Inoue san y Abarai kun terminaron antes de concluir la universidad. –Ichigo volvió a ocupar su asiento previo.- Él se fue a Hong Kong por un proyecto –comentaba sobre Renji- y ella –se refería a Orihime- se caso con un escritor –rasco su cabeza- ¿has oído hablar sobre Ulquiorra Cifer?

—¿Hablas de ese tipo raro que solo escribe de terror –comento no muy seguro si se refería a él- al que consideran actualmente al sucesor de Stephen King?

—Ese es su marido –dijo con una sonrisa inusual en su rostro- se conocieron en una firma de autógrafos y hace cinco años que se casaron –memoro- fue una bonita boda –suspiro- muy al estilo de Inoue san

—Ah…

—Arisawa san se caso antes de terminar la universidad con Ayasegawa san, se fueron a vivir a Seúl, no se mucho sobre ellos –expreso honestamente- hace tiempo que dejamos de frecuentarnos –exhalo- Sado san se fue a México, cuando se entero de la delicada salud de su abuelo –silencio- Ishida san ahora administra el Hospital de su padre, y funge como el director del mismo –continuo- aunque, no este recibido en medicina–se recargo en el respaldo del sillón- esta próximo a casarse con una vieja conocida nuestra

Ichigo se puso una vez más de pie.

—Gracias, Kira –agradeció- salúdame a Momo a tus hijos

—Rukia san… -se detuvo en seco al escuchar ese nombre- vive en tu viejo apartamento –indico- deberías de darte una vuelta y visitarla, Kurosaki san –fue a abrir la puerta de su casa- realmente creo que debes de ir

Silencio.

—Lo pensaré –dijo el médico-

Izuru renegó con su cabeza.

—La vida continuo para nosotros, cuanto te fuiste –expreso amargamente el blondo- eso debes comprenderlo

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Ichigo regreso esa tarde a su hogar, coloco las compras en sus respectivos sitios. Se dio un baño con agua fría, para luego recostarse por horas en su cama; con su mente divagando en un sin fín de cosas.

Tomo su celular y marco un número en especifico, mientras esperaba cerró sus ojos.

—¿Cómo esta todo por la tierra del sol naciente, primor?

Le hablo Nell en un perfecto japonés, que Ichigo se esmero en ensañarle. Mucho a la insistencia tediosa de la psicóloga, con quien desarrollo una entrañable amistad. Muy similar a la que una vez tuvo con su mejor amiga.

—Me gustaría decir que todo sigue igual, pero…

Se detuvo al no saber como terminar con su oración.

—Pero…, la vida continuo sin ti –silencio- ¿cierto, primor?

—Si –hablo él-

—¿Cómo han estado tus amigos?

—Muy bien –exclamo con pesar- por lo que me acabo de enterar, todos son felices

Escucho a Nell suspirar al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Y, Kuchiki Rukia? –silencio- ¡no has cambiado en lo absoluto, Ichigo! –lo reprendió- ¿por qué no has ido a verla?. ¿Sabes donde vive?

—Si –respondió la segunda pregunta- conozco su dirección –suspiro pesadamente y abrió sus ojos- no se si deba ir –dijo luego de un tiempo- ella también ya debe tener una vida si mí

Comento con tristeza, hecho que fue claramente percibido por Nell.

—¿Y?... –externo fríamente ella- sabías que eso podía suceder, has tardado mucho tiempo en volver a Japón –carraspeó algunas maldiciones en francés- incluso llegue a pensar que nunca más volverías a tu país de origen –mutismo- ¿por qué regresaste? –afonía- ¿no fue debido a que querías saber lo que había sido de tu mejor amiga? –le susurro suavemente- para cuidar de ella… -expreso con suma paciencia- por cumplir esa promesa que te hiciste hace años…

Ninguno dijo nada en un buen tiempo.

—Tengo miedo –hablo él-

—¿De que tenga un profundo resentimiento contra ti, por la forma en que te fuiste sin decirle nada –aclaro su garganta- o, que haya hecho su vida sin ti?

Ichigo se levanto y camino en círculos por su habitación.

—Ambos

Nell, exhalo pesadamente varias veces.

—Debes zanjar de una vez este capitulo de tu vida, primor –expreso seria- de lo contrario jamás podrás vivir, y eso lo sabes muy bien. Por eso lo tuyo con Chloé, no trascendió –indico- el recuerdo de Kuchiki Rukia, esta muy arraigado en tu mente y corazón

—Lo se…

—Pase lo que pase Ichigo, habla con ella –aunque él no la veía, Nell estaba sonriendo- a final de cuentas, ustedes por siempre y para siempre –tomo aire- serán los mejores amigo…

Silencio.

—Gracias, Nell

—Suerte, primor

La llamada llego a su fin.

—_Rukia san vive en tu viejo apartamento_

Recordó las palabras de Kira.

Camino hacia la puerta, para ese momento ya había anochecido.

—Zanjar esto, para continuar y vivir –se dijo a sí mismo- Rukia…

Tomo el metro, ya que estaba más que seguro que la ruta que conocía aún existía. Estaba nervioso, al no saber como sería recibido por ella luego de tanto tiempo. Con insultos, abrazos, lágrimas, risas. ¿Cómo?, se preguntaba una y otra vez. Cual si fuese un adolescente, su corazón le latía rápidamente. Sus manos le sudaban ante su nerviosismo, mientras andaba ya la corta distancia que lo separada de su destino.

La misma fachada que recordaba, alzo su vista y observo la luz encendida de su viejo apartamento. Solo debía cruzar la calle en la esquina, y la volvería a ver.

Antes siquiera de dar un paso más hacia el final de la cuadra y esperar la luz roja del semáforo, un taxi se detuvo frente al edifico departamental; de este vehiculo descendió Rukia. La sorpresa, fue inusitada al ver al hombre que la acompañaba. Se trataba de Ishida, el cual cargaba varias cajas de pizza. Antes de entrar por la puerta principal de la vivienda, él le bromeo al colocarle el gorro de la sudadera que ella portaba. Ante lo cual ella respondió con un golpe a la cadera de él, hecha con la suya.

—_¿Y?..., sabías que eso podía suceder, has tardado mucho tiempo en volver a Japón _

—_Esta próximo a casarse con una vieja conocida nuestra_

Las palabras de Nell e Izuru, resonaron estrepitosamente en su mente.

—¡¿Qué estúpido soy?!

Se reprendió a sí mismo al alejarse rápidamente. Tomo el primer taxi que encontró a menos de una cuadra de distancia. Con premura ingreso a su apartamento, fue directo hacia la regadera y entro en ella. Aún con su ropa puesta. El dolor en su pecho ante lo que vio, lo derrumbo por completo.

Lloro.

Lo hizo por minutos, tal vez por horas. Sus lágrimas se fundían con el agua caliente que caía sobre él.

—Rukia…

—_Somos los mejores amigos…_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Palmeo jubilosa sus manos.

—Gracias por venir tan temprano el domingo, Renji, Uryū –les agradeció- no saben cuanto es necesaria la fuerza de un hombre –les bromeo- ahora solo debo esperar a los de la mudanza

—¿Cuándo vendrán, Rukia?

Instigo el pelirrojo al momento de colocar la última caja en el piso de la ya desocupada sala.

—Mañana, lunes –indico- quedaron de estar aquí antes de las diez –avanzó hacia la ventana- mañana… -repitió al colocar una de sus manos en el ventanal- dejaré Tokio…

—Rukia…

Camino hacia ella Renji, y la abrazó con ternura.

—Rukia –la llamo Ishida- Inoue san me llamo en la hace un par de horas. Me dijo que te organizo una fiesta de despedida

—¡¿Pero?! –se soltó del pelirrojo y camino hacia el hombre de anteojos- ¡le dije que no quería nada!

Ishida suspiro.

—Me dijo que no le interesa, si tu la quieres o no –le sonrió divertido ante la situación- "una de mis mejores amigas, se irá lejos y quiero que tenga un bonito recuerdo de sus amigos aquí" –repitió las palabras de la mujer, al final tomo aire- prepárate que vendrán todos, incluyendo a tu padre y a Unohana san. Es solo una comida sencilla, Rukia –revolvió cariñosamente su cabellera- llegarán en unas dos horas. No te preocupes por la comida, Hinamori san y Nemu la traeran

—¡¿Dos horas –expreso horrorizada- y dónde piensan sentarse todos –miro el caos de su hogar- ya vieron como esta esto?!

Renji chisto su lengua y camino hacia ellos.

—Podemos sentarnos en las cajas que no dicen frágil –sugirió- hacemos un hueco en la sala y limpiamos bien una habitación para que jueguen los niños –aportaba ideas- no es necesario preocuparse tanto –suspiro- ya todos saben que los muebles grandes están empacados

Rukia rodó sus ojos.

—Ya que… -dijo al final de forma cansada- entonces empecemos con tu plan, Renji

Ordenó y el trío comenzó a reordenar rápidamente, para la fiesta de despedida de Rukia.

Ella había aceptado un cargo en la oficina ministerial, en la alejada región de Sapporo (6). Era el momento de continuar, le dijo a todos sus allegados y a sí misma.

La reunión comenzó muy cerca de las cinco de la tarde. Los niños corrían en su área de juegos improvisada, felices se divertían al igual que los adultos en el centro de la antigua sala. Los cuales conversaban animadamente sobre los viejos tiempos en el instituto, la universidad y el trabajo. Disfrutando de hamburguesas, papas y refrescos; los niños. Mientras que los adultos degustaban shushi que Nemu amablemente preparo, para el deleite de todos.

El ambiente era ameno y divertido ese domingo. Aunque faltaba que su padre y madrastra llegasen, se percibía muy claramente la tristeza ante la futura partida.

Orihime se puso de pie, con un vaso en su mano.

—Un brindis por nuestra amiga Rukia –sonrió alegre- que su estancia en Sapporo la hagan mejor persona, y que nos venga a visitar en los días de asueto y vacaciones –le guiño un ojo juguetonamente- sabes que siempre tendrás una casa a la cual llegar –comentó esto ya con la voz apagada, llena de desánimo- buen viaje

—¡Por Rukia! –repitió el resto-

La festejada se puso de pie y abrazó fuertemente a Inoue.

—Por supuesto que vendré, Orihime –aguanto las ganas de llorar- lo prometo

El timbre sonó. Rukia rompió el abrazo y fue a abrir. Seguramente su padre ya había llegado.

Se quedo estática al ver al hombre al que le había abierto la puerta. Sus labios comenzaron a temblarle, llego a un punto que había aceptado que él jamás volvería. Y helo ahí, parado frente a ella luego de diez años. Rukia, fue la primera en romper el silencio.

—Te amo…

Lo miro directamente a los ojos y espero. Fue amargo ese silencio por parte de él. Ichigo no dijo nada, la miraba asombrado y hasta sus pupilas se dilataron por la fuerte impresión. Rukia sintió un terrible nudo en su garganta, ante el mutismo de él. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de inmediato. Bajo su cabeza dolida.

—¡IRE POR MÁS BOTANA!

Vocifero al momento de pasar al lado de Ichigo y abandonar su apartamento.

—¡¿RUKIA?!

Corrió Renji hacia la puerta. Desde donde el resto se encontraba no podían saber quien era la persona que había llegado. Y la sorpresa, fue igual de evidente para el bermejo. Kurosaki Ichigo, estaba en la casa de Rukia.

—¡¿I…, Ichigo?! –balbuceó, no creyendo que realmente fuese él- ¡TÚ! –de una zancada llego frente a él- ¡maldita sea, Kurosaki Ichigo. ¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecerte luego de una década?!

Lo zarandeó con fuerza.

Los demás al escuchar el nombre de Ichigo se levantaron y caminaron también hacia la puerta. Un silencio tal se forjo en los adultos, el cual contrastaba terriblemente con los gritos y risas de los infantes.

—Vine…, a terminar un pendiente –musito-

Renji lo soltó y lo empujo asqueado por inmadura actitud, al tiempo que pasaba sus manos por entre su cabellera.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada, Kurosaki? -Ishida avanzo de entre el resto y se paro junto al pelirrojo- ¿no eran esas las palabras que habías esperado escuchar de sus labios?

—Solo… -hablo Ichigo-

—Siempre supe que no merecías a mi hija, Kurosaki –Byakuya hablo- eres un sujeto sin valor alguno –paso junto a él, con un pastel en sus manos- ¿acaso además de estúpido, eres sordo ahora? –exclamo mordaz-

Retsu también ingreso al apartamento de Rukia, con la cabeza saludo silenciosamente su antiguo pupilo. Byakuya le entrego el postre a su esposa. Para luego propinarle un golpe directo a la cara del médico, que término por arrojarlo fuera de la vivienda de su hija. Choco contra la pared detrás de él y cayó al suelo.

—¡Maldita sea, Kurosaki Ichigo –temblaba de coraje- VE Y DILE QUE LA AMAS –rugió- QUE LO HAS HECHO DESDE QUE ERAS UN NIÑO!

—¡Byakuya… -musito el médico-

Se puso de pie y lo miraba extrañado ante sus palabras.

—¡VE –espetó- Y NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLA LLORAR NUNCA MÁS, O YO MISMO ME ENCARGARÉ DE MATARTE –lo amenazó- VE!

Ichigo corrió hacia las escaleras para darle alcance a su mejor amiga. Desafortunadamente esta ya le llevaba una muy buena ventaja.

—Byakuya –se le acerco Retsu- ¿así esta bien?

El abogado suspiro.

—Solo quiero que mi hija sea feliz –la miro- ¿acaso es pedir demasiado?

—_Te amo…_

Le dolía el costado izquierdo al correr, deambuló por horas en la búsqueda de Rukia. Si, seguía siendo la misma persona que conoció, creyó saber donde debía de estar. Efectivamente acertó, ella se encontraba en el parque de juegos infantiles. Meciéndose suavemente en un columpio, camino y ocupo el contiguo.

—Mañana me iré de Tokio –sonó su nariz y limpio las lágrimas de su rostro- llegue al punto de aceptar que jamás volverías –le costaba mantener apacible su voz- esas dos palabras –se puso de pie y dio dos pasos atrás- se suponía que debieron ser dichas hace mucho tiempo –se miraron fijamente- hoy hace diez años que te fuiste de Japón sin que le dijeses nada a ninguno de tus amigos –silencio- nunca me hablaste a mí o a los demás –suspiro- esperé una llamada, una carta, un mail –volvió a llorar- no comprendo como pueda amarte tanto, que me lastima el solo respirar –retrocedió una vez más- ¿no dirás nada? –mutismo- ya debes tener a alguien más, ¿cierto? –sonrió con pena de sí misma- y yo aquí, esperando

Limpió con sus palmas sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, tomo el pañuelo ya casi desecho para limpiar una vez más su nariz. Ichigo, aún no decía una sola palabra.

—Quiero que te alejes de mi vida –suplico- no quiero volver a saber de ti –susurro- ¡así, como lo ha sido la última década –un paso más hacia atrás- ni siquiera quiero recordar que una vez fuiste mi mejor amigo –le temblaban sus labios- ni esto que siento por ti!. Adiós, Ichigo

El nudo en su garganta ya no la dejaba hablar más.

Se giro e iba a marcharse, más a su sorpresa Ichigo la sujeto de una de sus muñecas, la obligo a que lo mirase. A antes de cualquier reclamo, la beso con pasión, fervor y desesperación. A lo cual ella respondió con el mismo sentimiento. Al finaliza él hablo.

—Te amo… -finalmente le expreso sus sensaciones a ella- te he amado toda mi vida, Kuchiki Rukia –acarició su mejilla- te amo más que a mi vida misma

De no haber sido sujetaba por los brazos de Ichigo, habría desfallecido en el suelo. Se aferro desesperada a él y ambos lloraron.

—¡IDIOTA, ESTÚPIDO! –lo insultaba a viva voz- ¡¿POR QUÉ TARDASTE TANTO EN DECÍRMELO –lo miro- POR QUÉ?!

—Tenia miedo de que no me quisieras de la misma manera -susurro suavemente-

Rukia bajo su cabeza.

—¡Tonto!... –susurro- no me di cuenta de que lo siempre sentí por ti era amor, hasta que llego la psicóloga francesa. Cuando comencé a salir con Ukitake san y ver como todo lo que antes tuvimos se derrumbaba lentamente –exhalo- supe que te amaba como a nadie en el mundo- trago saliva con dificultad, lo miro y le sonrió- dilo –exigió-

—Te amo –le dijo él con una gran sonrisa-

Se besaron una y otra vez, durante mucho tiempo. En el último contaco, Rukia lloraba y reía al mismo tempo, pero esta ocasión era debido a la felicidad desmedida de su corazón.

—Te amo… -seguía Ichigo repitiendo constantemente- cásate conmigo

Rukia lo miro con los ojos llorosos, ya no podía mantener su temple sereno. Lo tomo de sus mejillas y acerco el rostro de él al suyo, al punto que sus labios se tocaban sin besarse y contra estos susurro.

—Dilo –pidió-

—Te amo, Kuchiki Rukia –se miraron fijamente- cásate conmigo

—Lo haré, Ichigo

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**"Se necesita solo de un minuto para que te fijes en alguien, una hora para que te guste, un día para quererlo. **

**Pero se necesita de toda una vida para que lo puedas olvidar."**

**-Anónimo-**_  
_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Epilogo

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ A que nadie se espereaba un capitulo así en esta histororia, ¿cierto?. Diez años para esperar esas bellas palabras.**  
**

+ Lamento tanto la demora, pero los finales que había escrito antes eran todos de Rukia que viajaba a Francia. Llegue a un punto en que ninguno me convencia, eran demasiados obvios y me eran ambiguos. No significa que no sea cursi ni nada por el estilo, esta historia se enfoca principalmente en decirle a esa persona: "**cuanto la queremos**"**.  
**

+ Me causo curiosidad que no hubo una sola persona que defendiese a Rukia, siempre habían comentarios de: "que tonta, ¿cómo no se ha dado cuenta y cosas por el estilo?". Más hay algo que es cierto, los sentimientos deben ser expresados por palabras. Sabemos que nuestros padres, novios, parejas y gente que nos importa nos quieren. ¿Cierto?, porque nos lo dicen. Quienes comentaban que se habían enamorado de alguien cercanos a ellos y que al final habían dado el paso de la relación amistosa al noviazgo, ¿no fue acaso porque esa persona o ustedes se llenaron de valor para decirlo?.

+ Yoruichi, es dueña de bienes y raíces a nivel internacional.

+ Desafortunadamente no encontré el nombre de un Hospital japonés especializado en oncología. El Tokyo British Clinic, existe y esta especializado en la atención a pacientes extranjeros. Así, que por defectos en esta historia este nosocomio estará especializado en atención oncológica.

+ Ishida esta comprometido con Nemu.

+ Kira no comentó con nadie sobre la presencia de Ichigo.

+ Byakuya y Retsu están casados.

* * *

**Glosario: **

+ (1) Birmingham, _anteriormente conocido como __La Diana, Princesa de Gales. Uno de los hospitales de atención especializada en infantes en Inglaterra._

+ (2) Museo Británico, _es el mayor __museo__ del __Reino Unido__, y uno de los mayores y más famosos __museos__ de __antigüedades__ de todo el mundo. El departamento de antigüedades egipcias, que alberga una de las mayores colecciones del mundo, es especialmente conocido por albergar la piedra de Rosetta y por sus muchos papiros, momias y sarcófagos._

+ (3)L'auberge, _son algo común en los bordes de las carreteras en Francia, ya que también ofrecen alojamiento para las personas a largo coche Journeys. Por lo general situadas fuera de las ciudades y las áreas construidas, se han convertido en pintorescos restaurantes._

+ (4) Tokyo British Clinic_, l__a fue creada en 1992 para proporcionar a los residentes y visitantes extranjeros con los más altos estándares de_ _atención médica en la tradición británica de Práctica General._

+ (5) Pitié Salpêtrière, es _un __hospital__ público situado en el __XIII Distrito de París__._

+ (6) Sapporo, _ubicado en el sudoeste en la llanura Ishikari en la __subprefectura de Ishikari__, el centro de la ciudad se coloca cerca del Río Toyohira, un afluente del __Río Ishikari__._

_

* * *

  
_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ


	6. Epilogo

Bleach no me pertenece. Propiedad de Kubo Tite, historia original escrita por mí.

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO**

**NOTA**: palabras en itálica, pensamientos de los personajes**.**

_**Introspección:**__ Enamorarse es fácil. Más aún, si tienes un paño a quien llorarle cada vez que te parten el corazón. Pero, estar a su lado tanto tiempo sin saber lo que esa persona siente por ti… Puede ser lo único que necesites ver en realidad… Antes de perder lo verdaderamente valioso… Y decidirte por actuar..._

**Sumary:** ¿Cuántas veces miramos desde afuera, a esa persona?. Sin poder decirle, cuanto la queremos…

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Y todo el tiempo…**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Epilogo**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_No puedo cambiar la dirección del viento, _

_pero si ajustar mis velas para llegar siempre a mi destino"_

-Anónimo-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

—¡Hey!.

Reclamo furiosa la mujer a su lado. Cuando su marido pasó un nuevo alto esa mañana. Ella miro hacia atrás, en búsqueda de cualquier patrulla a la redonda. Suspiro con alivio al constatar que esa ocasión no habría una multa más.

—¿Se puede saber a que viene esa desesperación al conducir de esa manera tan…, burda? –se cruzó molesta de brazos-. Eres incorregible Ichigo, -exhalo- no entiendo, porque me obligaste a levantarme tan temprano este sábado de asueto –espetó duramente-. ¡Por eso, es un día de descanso obligatorio!.

—¡¿Cómo rayos quieres que me ponga?! –crispaba de ira-. Ahí, revisa en la guantera –le pidió con poca paciencia- y sabrás de sobra la razón de mi enfado.

Exhalo ella una vez más, e hizo lo que su marido le ordeno. Dejo de hablarle por unos minutos. Al mirarlo de reojo, comprobó que su enfado aumentaba a cada metro que se acercaban a la construcción de su nuevo hogar. El documento que sostenía entre sus manos, era una nueva cotización del arquitecto en cuestión. Y ella, al ver el monto total casi le falla el corazón. Trago saliva con dificultad. Rukia sin consultar a Ichigo primero, solicito un par de cambios al encargado de la obra. Todo esto, por sobre el plano original. Jamás se imagino que esas modificaciones incrementasen tanto la suma final.

Decidió guardar silencio, y no decir que eso era obra suya; al menos, no por el momento. Porque, cuando le estallaba la furia de esa manera, no había poder humano capaz de apaciguarlo. Bueno…, tal vez si había algo que le pudiese ayudar a salir de ese embrollo. No, refuto firmemente en su divagación mental, ese no era el mejor momento para decirle.

Cuando finalmente ambos confesaron sus sentimientos el uno por el otro, Rukia presento formalmente su renuncia en la oficina ministerial con sede en Tokio. Lo hizo sumamente apenada. Sin embargo, había una muy poderosa nueva razón que la hizo quedarse definitivamente. Gracias a la influencia de su padre, entró a prestar sus servicios en una empresa privada de una amiga vieja en común, Shihōin Yoruichi. La cual daba la impresión de estar siempre en todos lados. Si bien, tuvo que dejar ese viejo apartamento lleno de hermosos recuerdos para ambos, lo hizo con una enorme satisfacción cuando cerró esa puerta por última vez. Le entrego las llaves a la casera y se marcho tomada de la mano de Ichigo.

Como un par de tontos enamorados caminaron por horas, pero eso eran.

No tuvo esa ostentosa boda que se imagino ella en su adolescencia. Llena de glamour y lujos. Más bien, fue una ceremonia demasiado íntima y formal. Solo las personas más allegadas a la pareja les acompañaron en ese especial momento. Fue una boda al estilo occidental, por decisión de ambos.

De eso, ya eran casi nueve meses.

Casi de inmediato Ichigo y Rukia iniciaron la compra de un terreno, para iniciar la construcción de su nueva casa. Ninguno de los dos deseaba vivir por el resto de sus vidas en un apartamento, en la bulliciosa ciudad de Tokio. Sobre todo, ya que ambos habían sido criados en casas grandes.

Un giro muy brusco la saco de sus pensamientos, y tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza del cinturón de seguridad. Ahora si, su corazón le latió con más fuerza que antes.

—¡Quiero llegar a mi vejez, Ichigo! –casi le grito- ¿o, conduces bien o me bajo del auto? –le pego en su hombro con su puño-. ¿Me escuchas, idiota?.

Sin más, Ichigo comenzó a manejar con mayor prudencia.

—No se de que te preocupas –apretaba con fuerza el volante- ¡tú si llegaras a vieja, pero hay alguien que estoy seguro que no pasa de este día!. –Dijo al ingresar al área residencial. A la distancia miro como comenzaba a tomar forma su futura casa-. ¡Ese Hanatarō! –detuvo el automóvil-. Vamos, Rukia. Trae la cotización por favor.

Esa mañana Ichigo cancelo varias consultas en el Hospital, de hecho no trabajaría durante todo ese fin de semana. Por lo visto, se había anticipado a la explicación del arquitecto. Del porque la cotización se había ido a casi el doble de lo originalmente planeado. Él le entrego las llaves del auto.

Rukia e Ichigo ingresaron, el primer piso estaba ya casi terminado. Habían comenzado con la mampostería y detalles finales. Ella espero intranquila en la puerta principal, mirando el vehiculo y las llaves en sus manos. Mientras que por otra parte, su marido fue hacia un trabajador a preguntar por el arquitecto. Dedujo, que esa era su mejor oportunidad para escapar de la futura ira de su esposo.

—¡Rukia! –le llamo el por quinta vez-. ¿Qué te pasa? –la tomo de la mano y camino con ella hacia las escaleras, por su pesquisa supo que Hanatarō estaba en el segundo piso- has andado muy rara desde hace días –pasaban junto a los obreros-. ¿Sigues enfadada por lo de hace rato?.

Le hablo con un tono de voz apacible y tranquilo, al mismo tiempo que le dedico una calida sonrisa. Rukia le devolvió el gesto intranquila y le negó con la cabeza. Ahora sí, era ella quien seguramente no vería el sol de mañana.

—Ichigo san, Rukia san –les llamo cordialmente al momento de acercarse a ellos-. No esperaba que viniesen el día de hoya ver los avances de la obra. –Antes de que el médico hablase, el arquitecto se adelanto y continuo con la conversación-. Están justo en el medio de la recamara principal.

Por un instante el enfado le paso a segundo plano. El área era bastante espaciosa, con grandes ventanales que filtraban bastante luz natural. Rukia soltó de la mano a su marido y fue hacia una de las dos puertas que estaban dentro de esa área.

—Esa puerta lleva hacia el baño, Rukia san.

Hanatarō ignoro la presencia de Ichigo, y en su defecto se concentro en la de Rukia. La cual maravillada admiro el enorme closet, aún sin terminar y el área del vestidor que solicito. Justo delante había una puerta más, tras esta seguramente se encontraba el baño.

Era casi tan amplio como la recamara principal, Ichigo lo comprobó al seguirlos. Miro extrañado hacia donde Hanatarō le dijo que estaba la que sería su habitación y luego una vez más esa área. Ingreso por completo y busco alguna puerta que lo llevase a otro espacio.

—¡¿Este, es el baño?! –exclamo alarmado-. ¡¿Por qué rayos es tan grande?!.

Se giro y observo, todo el sitio. Habían varios espacios aún desprovistos de lo que seguramente contendrían al final, más según sus conocimientos eso era demasiado grande.

—¿Cómo? –parpadeó perplejo el arquitecto-. Pues…, por la tina de hidromasaje, la regadera, el urinal, la tina convencional, el inodoro –contaba con sus dedos la totalidad de los inmuebles faltantes-. ¡Ah!, -exclamo ante su falta de mención casi obvia- y el lava manos.

Silencio.

Aún, ella podía escabullirse silenciosamente.

—¡Espera un minuto! –se acerco a Rukia y tomo la cotización de sus manos-. ¡¿Para qué quiero tanta cosa en un solo baño?! –exclamo ya sin mucha paciencia-. Hanatarō –externo ya molesto- no quiero una tina de hidromasaje.

—¡¿Pero, Ichigo san?! -se le acerco- ya esta hecha la construcción y solo nos falta colocarla…

La mirada terrorífica del médico lo silencio en el acto.

—Mira, incluso estoy considerando el quitar la tina del baño y el urinal –acoto- no me gusta desperdiciar tanta agua –dijo ya saliendo del baño y caminado hacia el centro de su futura habitación-. Hay que cuidar el medio ambiente. Tu sabrás como llenas esos espacios –declaro sin intención de alguna replica de su parte- Hanatarō.

—Bueno, -dijo este incómodo- ya sabe… -al ver que Ichigo no lo comprendía continuo hablando- no se le hace romántico, el que un día le prepare a su esposa la bañera con pétalos de flores, champagne, velas aromáticas y disfruten de una bonita velada juntos. Y…

Afonía.

Ichigo llevo sus manos a su cara e intento reprimir con fuerzas la carcajada que tenía atorada en su garganta.

—Ves demasiadas películas norteamericanas cursis románticas –hablo con dureza-. Eso no pasa en la vida real a diario, y te aseguro que ni siquiera una vez al mes en la mayoría de las parejas que tienen una tina –suspiro-. Al final esas cosas no son más que meros contenedores de basura que se va acumulando con los años.

—Pero… -interrumpió Rukia, el poco sentimentalismo de su esposo- ¿podemos dejar cuando menos la tina?.

Expreso con esa vocecita que lo sacaba de quicio.

—No –acotó- son peligrosas –se cruzó de brazos decidido-.

—¿Peligrosas? -repitió Rukia desconociendo su punto de vista-. ¿De qué hablas?, ¡de ser por ti, harías de esta casa lo más simplona posible!.

Hanatarō supo que estaba nuevamente en el medio de una discusión de la pareja, suspiro resignado; siempre era lo mismo cada vez que iban a la casa. Así, que silenciosamente que al fin y al cabo no lo extrañarían salió y los dejo solos. Aún tenía demasiados pendientes con la construcción, como para quedarse a escuchar su altercado.

Rukia se paro justo frente a su esposo y lo encaro. ¿De qué rayos hablaba ese hombre?.

—Primero, ya te he dicho que hay que tener solo esencial. Y dos, si los adultos no tienen cuidado los niños podrían ahogarse en una de esas cosas –le aclaro-. Eso pasa más a menudo de lo que tu crees –declaro, sin la intención de ceder ante lo que consideraba un capricho de su esposa-. En el hospital me he enterado de varios casos, esto no es un juego. Es algo muy serio.

—¿Niños? –repitió confundida-.

—¡Hablo por los niños que vamos a tener! –croo estupefacto, ¿acaso Rukia había considerado el ser un matrimonio sin hijos?-. ¿Piensas que no quiero tener chiquillos en esta casa tan grande?.

Rukia guardo silencio. No supo que decirle y avergonzada por eso bajo la vista, con una gran sonrisa. Jamás se imagino que Ichigo considero una casa tan espaciosa por ese detalle en concreto. Tal vez su esposo si estaba en lo cierto, con ese asunto de la seguridad a futuro de sus hijos. Ichigo la abrazó y luego percibió que estaban solos.

—¡Espera un minuto –se separo de su esposa, se percato de la cotización en sus manos y del arquitecto faltante- ese, Hanatarō me tiene que dar muchas respuestas! –miro a Rukia-. Espérame, no tardo.

Sin más, él salió de la habitación. Resignada ante lo que acontecería en solo minutos, fue hacia la puerta que verdaderamente quería ir, la primera ocasión. Esta la llevo hacia el único balcón de la propiedad. Desde ese rincón, pudo admirar parte de la ciudad. Su casa, o mejor dicho el área residencial estaba sobre una colina, lo que daba una buena mirad de la urbe a sus pies.

Suspiro y se relajo. Una suave brisa soplo, dejándose llevar cerró sus ojos y espero lo inminente.

Se pregunto, si Ichigo intentaría echar por la borda su modificación a la cocina. Con esos muebles que había pedido desde Italia, y ni que decir del piso de mármol blanco que no percibió al entrar a la casa por su enfado. Esbozó una sonrisa entre divertida y asustada, de la reacción de su marido.

—Parece ser que tendré que decirle hoy, si quiero mi cocina como me la imagino. Y, tal vez pueda negociar una vez más la tina –suspiro- aunque no sea la de hidromasaje –toco su vientre y le hablo a ese diminuto ser que crecía ya dentro de ella-. O sino, papá es capaz de hacer nuestra casa demasiado austera para mi gusto. Pero te prometo que si me deja conservarla, tendré mucho cuidado de tu seguridad a futuro.

—¡Rukia!.

Escucho el grito de su marido desde el primer piso, lo cual le acelero el corazón más que las otras dos ocasiones anteriores. Ya debía de estar enterado por Hanatarō que esas modificaciones fueron a petición de ella. Constato las grandes zancadas que daba hacia donde ella se encontraba, el retumbe de la propiedad le alertaba. Ichigo ingreso a la recamara principal, mientras cerraba esa puerta de un fuerte portazo. Para finalmente arrinconarla en el balcón. Sin mayor escape. Bueno…, saltar hacia el primer piso tampoco era una opción demasiado tentadora a su gusto.

—Hanatarō, me dijo que esto –le mostró la cotización- fue idea tuya. ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor?.

Ichigo frunció el ceño más que de costumbre y espero las razones que pudo tener Rukia para hacer eso. Por otra parte, ella le dedico una sonrisa como nunca lo había hecho antes, alguna vez en su vida. La hizo verse ante él, de forma tan tierna y hermosa que le hizo desaparecer toda su ira de inmediato.

—Pues, verás…

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Les agradezco el haber leído la historia completa**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ La anécdota de las películas y la tina de hidromasaje le paso realmente a unos conocidos míos. Me pareció muy divertida, por ello quise usarla. Y pensándolo bien, no esta tan errada en la vida real.

+ Mejor chantaje no hay.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Gracias**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ


End file.
